Preservation, The Tardis Said
by Supergirlprime
Summary: What would you do if your action figure came to life? hoo-boy. The story of a Fangirl as she meets the Doctor, but not at all like she expected.
1. Chapter 1

I start this story with a simple idea. I bought myself a birthday gift. (cuz, lets face it. Only I know what I want.) I bought myself a light saber. And a Eleventh doctor action figure, complete with sonic screwdriver and cowboy hat. And as I held the action figure container, I decided not to open it. To keep it in its casing. To place upon my desk for a smile.

But…the little idea crossed my mind. But, what if the action figure….actually BECAME the doctor! What if, in some Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Wimey way, my little action figure…became the doctor?

Well, that was all the push that my overactive imagination needed, and within 2 days, I have a nice story plotted out in my head. And now, that it is mostly charted out, I shall write it out! My sonic screwdriver at hand, (tenth)

And my action figure at my other, by Thor's hammer Mjolnir, I shall write this story!

Be warned: while the main character in this story shares the same name and build as my other O.C. they are not the same!

The ground beneath me shakes, roars, and tilts beneath me. I struggle for a handhold, yet my eyes are glittering. I scream with joy. I am traveling in the Tardis, trough time and space.

Wait! How did this start?

Lets rewind. Three days before this all happened. Before I met the doctor.

Since you know the doctor, lets start with me. When this all started I was Eighteen, lounging alone in my room on a long summers night in New York. I live in Queens, one of the five boroughs of New York City. While I did not live in the city of Manhattan itself, I didn't grow up all my life that far from it.

With my curly, brown hair in my face, I tapped my hands on the desk to the beat pounding into my ears from my headphones. And then, it happened. A tapping sound. At the time I didn't know what it was. A tapping sound. I pulled my headphones off my ears and the loud Irish band stopped singing. I looked around my room, even up. My fan ceiling fan rotated as usual.

I was alone in the house.

My parents were off on a special vacation, just the two of them. My siblings probably would have called if anyone planned on dropping in, and that didn't sound like our heavy door. I got up to my full 5'1 height and walked a few feet to the window facing the street. There was no one there, but the wind was blowing hard.

"the wind blew over one of the trash cans." I told myself. I pulled off my glasses and cleaned them with my shirt.

"nothing to be scared of." I muttered to myself. At the time, I was only a slightly paranoid person. No more or less than others. But watching doctor who has made me a smidge more than normal. I sat down again. I was a bit to startled for the music. I picked up the book I was reading instead. And it happened. AGAIN!

I pinched my upper nose. it's just the house…settling." I said aloud. In truth, I had never heard this sound before. I heard it again, and I froze. This time I was sure it came from nearby! Was it a burglar?! No…..the sound was far too soft.

I quickly stood up and turned around the room. posters on the wall, clothes, books, random toys and fandom items, scattered about the room.

"Sara." I told myself.

"you are getting far too paranoid for your own good." I sat down again. I put my head down and barely scanned the first few words when I heard it very clearly, right in front of me. Tap! Slowly, I lifted my head. Nothing was in front of me but a stack of books, my Captain America plushy, and my doctor who action figure ,wearing cowboy hat. still in its casing. I didn't have the heart to take it out. I bought it for myself not long ago.

What the… why was the case on its back? I picked it up to put it back and I noticed, it felt a bit heavier than it should have. I brought it closer. Why was the figure all crumpled? Did it melt? I tilted the box in front of my face and to my surprise, the body and head lolled forward.

The head picked up, and the small action figure, looked me in the eye.

"Gah!" I screamed and dropped the box. The figure inside moved with the fall and its face had a look of pain on it.

It took me a few moments, but when my thoughts came back to me, I picked up the case and tore the thin cardboard backing from the harder plastic casing. The I took off the front cover of the plastic casing and threw it aside. What was left was the…..now breathing action figure, lying in the plastic molding designed to keep it in place. The twine restraints still around its arms and legs.

Its eyes were closed. It was breathing heavily. Sucking in the air.

I just stared at the thing not a foot from my face.

What the fuck had just happened?

As if the toy had heard my thought, it lifted its head and blinked at me.

"Hello." he said nonchalantly and a little out of breath. As if he wasn't a toy.

"Hello." I parroted out of sheer stupidity. My eyes were very wide at this point.

"where am I then?" he asked me. He sounded like the Doctor! Well duh! He was a replica of the Doctor! Who else would he sound like? Tom Huddleston?

"In my room." I replied in a small voice, for lack of a better answer.

"ah." he put his head back down and closed his eyes again. He tried to lift his arms, but found that he couldn't due to the twine locking him to the plastic.

"would you mind helping me get up?" he asked very politely.

"sure." I replied and reached over to pick up the case to open the knots.

It-he? I wasn't sure, watched my hands as I picked up the case he was currently tied to and released his limbs one by one.

Once that was done, he stepped onto my desk, as happy as a clam.

"right then. Where is your room?" he asked looking up at me. I closed my eyes tightly.

"this is just a weird dream. This is not happening. I'm going to wake up in the morning and find that I opened the case to my eleventh doctor figure and be very upset."

"I can hear you, you know!" exclaimed the small figure from near my elbow.

"dream check!" I announced and sharply pinched my upper arm.

"Ow!" I opened my eyes. The figure was still on my desk looking amused.

I pushed the chair away from the desk and whorled around it. It was now between me, and the thing. My back at the bureau.

"what are you?!" I pointed an accusatory finger at the 6'½ inch figure.

"Oh I'm sorry. Terribly rude of me. I'm the Doctor." he grinned.

I shook my head, my curls flying.

"No. the Doctor has a Tardis. The Doctor looks human. The Doctor isn't that size!" my voice getting louder and shriller with each accusation.

"and if you can just point me to my Tardis I'll be on my way." he looked around.

"where is it?" he asked, looking back to me when he saw that it wasn't in the room.

"Wait. Wait. You, are the Doctor?" I said. The accusing finger pointing at him again.

"Yes. Though I'm not usually at this size. Unless I am at this size and you just happen to be of a race that is much bigger than me, but I find that improbable, since you know about my Tardis and you are clearly human,"

My mouth opened and closed a few times.

With my back to the bureau, I slid down to the floor and hid my face in my knees.

"this isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening!" I told myself, on the verge of a panic attack.

"Oh, its happening all right!" said the fi-Doctor as he sat on the edge of my desk his feet dangling in the air.

"you better get used to this stuff!" he yelled to me from his perch a few feet away. I groaned and put my head back down.

"What's this then? How can this be so bad for you?" he asked me and himself.

I looked up.

"is something wrong?" he asked me concern on his small face.

I took in a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

Ok. This is actually the Doctor. The REAL Doctor. Not even an action figure would do that. Ask about others feelings. I was having an Indian-in the-cupboard moment. It was a premonition that I was going to be having many more of those feelings in the nearby future.

I slowly stood up. The doctor scrambled to his feet as well. His hand touched his head, and he noticed the hat. He pulled it off.

"I love this hat! Where did you get it?" he asked me.

"it came with you…." I replied lamely.

"speaking of which, you don't seem the type to own a slave, and if you did, you wouldn't have been so shocked to seem me."

"Hey! You were an action figure not five minutes ago! I bought you at toys'R'us a few months ago! And you were an action figure since then!"

I yelled. He winced and covered his ears with his hands.

I covered my mouth with mine.

"sorry, sorry." I whispered.

"it's fine. Just don't yell." he rubbed his ears.

"its nice to know you have some backbone, miss…..?" he trailed off.

"oh! Sara. Sara Gluck." some instinct of mine put out a hand to shake his with. He stepped back from the hand that approached. My face burned with embarrassment. I was about to pull the hand away when he reached and grabbed my pointer finger.

"a pleasure to meet you miss Gluck." as I pulled my hand away, he lifted his hat in a cowboy greeting.

"now, judging from your accent and the items in this room, I can safely guess…..New York….around early twenty first century." he declared with a nod of his head. I nodded.

"Queens, twenty twelve." I told him, nodding.

"now that we have the when and where down pat, I need to work out another where. Where is my Tardis. You don't happen to have it, do you?"

I shook my head.

"just you. And you just-!" I pointed to the casing still on the desk.

"Alright! Alright! We don't need to go back to that! I think I'll be staying like this, until I can get back to my Tardis at least." he finished, pacing around my desk in thought.

"yeah." I replied I a slightly vague voice and poked him gently in the side.

"hey!" he yelled, jumping. his previous train of thought de-railed.

"sorry." I replied, my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"its just….you…..may I?" I asked him holding out my right hand palm up on the desktop not two inches from him. He looked at the hand, then at me.

"and what happens if I say no?" he asked, suspicious and curious.

"then I will respect your privacy and wont pick you up." I pulled my hand back and placed it on my lap. My cheeks still burning, even hotter if possible.

"you're not a toy, at least not anymore." I said. I hung my head in shame.

He cocked his head, giving me a quizzical look.

"definitely human." he said. "but I've never met one like you before." he continued. "you're accepting me as a person very quickly. I was but a doll not long ago!"

"action figure." I corrected. "I hate dolls, but you are the Doctor." I concluded. He walked the few inches closer to me.

"and if you recall, I didn't actually say no." he said, craning his neck to look me in the eye. The tips of my mouth lifted into a small smile.

Ever so slowly, I offered him my hand. He stepped onto it, lost his footing on my palm, and sat down, crossing his legs Indian style. He was a bit heavier than I expected, but only a bit. I picked my hand up from the table, closer to my face. I ran my finger over his coat and bow tie. I gently pressed one finger to one side of his chest, then the other. I could feel both of his hears beating fast.

"and that's the deal breaker." I murmured. "two hearts." he felt inside his jacket.

"you wouldn't happen to know where my sonic is, would you?"

I nodded.

"it was in the casing." slowly, I got up and walked over to the window area, to the front casing that I had thrown on the floor in my haste. I crouched and bought him down to the floor to it. He jumped off my hand and pulled the (now real ) Sonic screwdriver from the flimsy piece of tape that was keeping it in the case. He tested it.

"everything seems to be working fine." he declared. I had a thought, and I stood up in a fluid motion. His eyes widened as he scrambled back in alarm. Tripping over a sock on the floor.

I bent back down.

"sorry!" I said offering a hand, helping him back to his feet.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." I said my voice very soft.

"its not your fault." he assured me, straightening his jacket and bow tie.

" I wasn't prepared for the size of everything." he went on.

"is this a sock?" he asked me, Disbelieving.

"yeah." I said, picking it up and tossing it to the corner of stuff that needs to go to the hamper. Again, I slowly reached out my hand. He made no move to stop me. This time, I put my hand behind him as I placed my pointer and thumb under his arms, and gently lifted him up. I could feel his hearts beating. I was barely gripping him, though I wasn't going to drop him. As I got up and took a step forward, I asked him "are you alright with this mode of transportation?" he put his head on his fist, leaning on my finger.

" one of the smoothest." he declared. "though I prefer my Tardis, no offense." my shoulders shook once with a short laugh.

"none taken." I gently placed him on his feet back on the desk. I moved to the bureau. And searched for something. It didn't take me long to find it.

"ah-HA!" I pulled the small replica from underneath my Optimus prime truck. I presented the doctor with a replica of his previous sonic screwdriver. He was surprised. I placed it on the desk. He approached it slowly, and gave it a scan with the real sonic. He looked at it, and then he looked at me.

"first, you know who I am, you know my Tardis, and then you have a copy of my old sonic, even if all it does is light up. How-Where did you learn all about me?" he asked, bewildered.

I took off my glasses with one hand and with the other, I face-palmed. How was I going to explain this to him?

He scanned me with the sonic and nodded at the result.

"yeah, human, earth. Just as I thought." I sighed, and picked myself up.

"are you sure you want the answer?" I asked him. He nodded and sat down for a story.

"what's the worst that can happen?" he asked a mischievous grin on his face.

"I could be tearing a hole in the space-time continuum by telling you." I continued.

"the right trigger words could cause a void in your memory to forget all that you've ever done, the Daleks could be scanning the world and trace you here to your diminished scale and fight. The-" he cut me off.

"those are some very bad scenarios." I shrugged.

"you asked me, I answered." was my reply.

"but the first answer is the most obvious. What I think I can tell you without doing any damage, is that I know of you, and your adventures and challenges. Many people here do, and adore you." his eyes were glazed over in thought, he looked somewhere at my door, not really seeing it, I suspected. I gave him a few moments before asking

"Doctor?" he snapped out of it.

"you say my name funny." he said out of nowhere, with a silly smile.

"well of course it sounds funny! all you've ever known are British or Scottish girls. You hear Doc-tah or Doc-tahar. I, as an American, pronounce the word Doc-tor." he stood up.

"well that settles it then."

"what?"

"when I get back to my regular size, I'll have to take along an American girl." the goofy grin was contagious.

A small gurgle sound was made. The Doctor grabbed his stomach.

"you wouldn't happen to have any eats, would you?" he asked.

"of course." I offered him my hand, he stepped on.

"to the kitchen!" I declared.

TEN MINUTES LATER….

We are at the table. Me, eating a banana. Him, eating a scrambled egg an olive, and a cracker. He was enjoying it, but where was he putting it?! The egg was at least a third of his size! I got a shot glass for him for water. He was taking everything in stride. He pushed the plate away (barley managed to move it two inches)and with a content sigh he patted his stomach.

"that was marvelous. Where did you learn to cook?" I shrugged.

"I taught myself. Scrambled eggs are one of my better dishes." he raised an eyebrow. "your worst?" he asked.

"I once unintentionally murdered some potatoes." he barked out a laugh.

"now I'm thinking that the parents aren't here, or else they would be around or your would be a lot more nervous. Do they know about me as well?" I shook my head.

"my parents are in Vegas for a convention for my dad's work. And also for vacation."

"no siblings or pets?" he questioned.

"no pets, and the three sibs are all moved out. Two of them have kids."

"and the other?"

"single."

"you?"

"the same. I don't have a boyfriend." at the other end of the table my cell phone buzzed. "that's probably my mother. She's almost like beetle juice, she can hear when her name is said!" and lo and behold, it was my mother.

"hi mom."

"hey, how's everything doing."

"fine." I told her.

"did you get the bed ready for your friend?" she asked me. What…oh no! I for got that one of my friends was coming over later tomorrow and sleeping over!

"not yet." I told her. "soon."

"your father and I are going to see the blue men group. I'll call you tomorrow!" she cut off when I heard a loud ringing.

"enjoy the show, have a good night." I said loudly into the phone and ended the call.

"your friend?" the doctor questioned.

"yeah….." I said slowly. "I planned for a friend to come over tomorrow and the next day. Oh, my gosh, she'll freak when she see's you. She's a bigger fan then I am!" he eyed my phone.

"mind if I take a look at the cell?"

"nope." I placed the fake blackberry next to him. It wasn't the fanciest of phones, I didn't need that, but I didn't have to worry about it breaking when I dropped it.

"would it be alright if I used it to connect to the Tardis?"

"as long as you can put it back to the way it was before, be my guest!"

He bent down next to the device and the sonic screwdriver made some odd sounds. He pressed a long combination on numbers into the phone before hitting call. And to my surprise it rang. It rang three times before it was picked up.

"hello?" a Scottish voice asked.

"Amy!" yelled the doctor.

"Amy?!"

"are you and Rory alright?" he asked.

"Amy and Rory, as in THE Amy and Rory?!" I squealed.

"Doctor, who's that? And how can you be on the phone when you're here…...passed out?" the doctor gave me a worried look. He looked back at the phone.

"Amy, tell me the last thing that happened. The last thing I remember was being in the Tardis, talking to you." he said slowly and seriously.

" then the Tardis made a weird nose that I never heard before, and a mechanical voice yelled "preservation," the next thing you were yelling and pulling a few leavers and switches and then you passed out a few minutes ago." I stayed silent.

" Amy, what was that sound?" he Doctor asked carefully.

"I don't know, it was like a vweep vweep, and then a gong sound." she said.

"and the lights turned blue. They still are." Chimed in Rory with his two cents. The doctor looked angry and devastated.

"Rory, look at the screen, where does it say you are?"

"central park."

"when?!" the doctor yelled. Rory named the date.

"that's three days away!" I exclaimed.

"alright! Amy and Rory, I'm having a little out of body experience. I'm safe, and with a friend. hold on a moment." he walked away from the phone a asked me "can you get me to central park?"

"need you even ask?" I told him with a smile.

"Ponds, stay where you are. I'll catch up to you in a bit. Keep my legs elevated and if anything happens, keep me away from the controls."

The phone fizzed and the call ended. We both stared at it.

"well, do you have a vortex manipulator on you?" I asked him.

"no." he replied with a confused smile.

"then how do you plan to catch up to them?" I asked him.

"the old fashioned way. We wait. Moving through time, one second at a time."

"that works." I said cleaning up. I placed his dish in the dishwasher and threw out my peel. as I walked back into the dining room, I founf him sitting with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't mean to impose, but it is alright that I'll be staying with you for a bit until I can get back, right?"

"it wouldn't be a problem." I assured him.

"my friend Leah will freak." (A.N. Leah isn't a real person. She is a combination of several of my friends, because I couldn't decide who to put into this story.)

"would you like a tour of the house?" I offered him my hand.

"if its all the same to you, I'd rather walk." he replied. "can I get a quick lift to the ground?"

"um, sure." I gently picked him up and placed him on the ground.

"this is the dining room, you saw the kitchen, over there is the living room." I gestured to the chair and couches separating the dining and living areas. He suck his hands in his pocket and made his way over to the living room. "under the stairs is the door leading to the basement and the door opposite that is a bathroom."

He climbed up the cloth couch and spied the small television on the coffee table.

"what's on the telly?" he asked. I leaned on the couch from the back. my arms by the top.

"and you think I talk funny. Nothing's on really. We don't have cable. I watch all the good shows online."

"like mine?"

"yes, like-"I stared at him.

"gotcha." he said.

"how-" he cut me off before I could continue.

"I saw the back of the box you pulled me out of. It had BBC labeled on it. The channel. While I looked around your room, I saw the backing of what was the sonic screwdriver on your wall. It has printed on it just like the show." he shrugged. "I put two and two together.

"and It made five, like it always does with you." I said my mouth slightly agape.

"now that I've figured it out, could I see a previous adventure?" I thought for a moment. I waved my hand in front of my face. Wordlessly I offered him my hand. He stepped on and I gave him the slightest squeeze.

"everything seems to be fine. I don't see why not." I went back upstairs to the computer room , to show the doctor some of his own adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

Moving onward with my story, I have some whovian pals who are reading this as well.

Oi! Ladies! This one's for you!

And I know you read that in a British accent, which you all know I don't have! MWAHAHAHA!

Yes, I am weird. And yet you still read it.

OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This chapter shall be from the Doctors point on view.

WWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOW WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We were headed up the stairs. Sara and I.

Me in her hand. I must say, she was taking this well! Apart from the small panic attack and the confusion at the beginning, everything has gone swimmingly! Not that I planed this, but if I had it could not have gone better!

Halfway up the stairs she paused, her hand on the railing. Her eyes looking ahead but unfocused. I could feel the hand that I was residing on relaxing. It took a few moments, then she blinked to clear her thoughts and turned her head to me. She frowned slightly.

She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it. She blinked hard a few times, still thinking. She continued up the stairs, the small frown etched on her face.

Instead of turning into her room down the small hall, she went through the last door, into a small room, who's main pieces of furniture were a bed and a desk with a computer on it.

She pulled a chair out from the desk, and brought the hand I was on to the desk. I walked off. She sat down and gave me another serious look.

I sat down on the desk myself, not far from the keyboard.

Without looking away, she leaned her chin and mouth on her hand.

"Now what can you be thinking so hard about?" I asked her.

"the time stream." she replied. Her head moving back when she moved her jaw.

"Why would you be thinking about that wibbly-wobbly thing?" I asked her, curious to hear her answer.

"You muck about in it all the time, but…." her frown became deeper.

"But?" I goaded her on. She picked her head up and replied

"But….. what if you aren't supposed to see what has happened? Even if I show you something from one of your previous regenerations, how do I know that I'm not changing something as a result of showing you?" this girl was a deep thinker.

"have you ever considered a job as a philosopher?" I asked her. She started to smile and shook her head as if to rid a thought.

"nice try, but don't evade the question! Will it change anything?" she asked. I pondered her words.

"well, that's all my choice, isn't it? The results of showing me the show, right?" she nodded once.

"so, what if we stay away from the episodes you think will be bad for me, and I promise that I will not do anything to change my future as a result of watching them?"

She thought this over."you promise?" she asked.

"on my hearts." I swore, holding up a hand. She raised an eyebrow.

"what?"

"never heard that one before. Swear on something important."

" on my Tardis." she nodded and turned on the computer, and paused again.

"Wait, lets see that again, with both your hands in front of you." damn, she was good.

"shoelaces and toes don't count!" double damn! I swore again, with my hands in front of me and clearly un-crossed.

"damn, I'm good." she said, as if reading my thoughts.

"but before we get to the show, the Tardis said preservation. What does that mean? Hypothetical!" she said when I opened my moth to speak. She quickly searched the web for the meaning of the word. She read aloud her findings.

"Preservation: to keep alive or in existence, to make lasting. to keep safe from harm and injury ,protect or spare." no longer frowning, this time her eyes were full of concern and confusion.

"Preservation, the Tardis said. But why? And from what?" Her eyes suddenly grew wide with fear, and then lowered as she thought about it. She frowned. Here eyes flitting about, seeing things that I couldn't.

"I'm stumped. What do you think?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"We'll sleep on it. Now can we get to MY show?" I begged.

"Someone's a little impatient!" she practically gloated, but she typed and clicked away on the computer and in less than a minute, a small black box area was on screen. My vantage area wasn't good. She saw me craning my neck uncomfortably and offered me her hand. I took the offer. She moved her hand the short distance to her opposite shoulder. I looked at her. She blinked with her eyes half closed.

"take it or leave it." she said. I took it. It actually wasn't half bad. I had a decent view of the screen, plus she was warm. I pushed away a few curls. I could tell she was trying not to move too much. She moved the mouse to hit the play button she turned her head halfway to me and asked:

"how old are you?"

"nine hundred and ninety four." I replied.

"ah." she said, turned her head back to the screen, and turned on the video. And nothing happened. No sound came from the speakers, and the screen didn't change. She kept looking at it.

"something wrong with the computer?" I asked. She blinked.

"No. its working fine." she replied, confused.

"No, its not. isn't the show supposed to start?" I argued. She was silent for a few beats before replying.

"it did." we both sat in silence for a few moments.

"you don't see that?!" she said waving her hand at the black screen.

"and I don't hear anything either!" I told her. She made the volume louder.

"still no." I told her.

"what do you see?"

"a black screen!" she pursed her lips in thought.

" A universal perception filter." she declared.

"what?"

"maybe not universal, but something like that. I knew something was up! It has already been decided that you can not see your previous adventures!" she declared.

"by whom?" I asked after her short speech. She shrugged gently, still rocking me on my perch.

"I don't know. Hey, I wonder if you can see fan art."

As it turns out, as long as it wasn't a picture directly from the show, I could.

And I have one thing to say about that.

Fans are crazy! Why would I…..what…I mean sure, some were cute, and well drawn, but…..I DO NOT LIKE JACK LIKE THAT! That last bit was yelled.

Sara laughed and assured me that she knew that.

"but….why?!"

"just…because, really. Because they can." she giggled.

Uh-oh. Now comes for something awkward. Better get this over with now.

" Er, Sara?"

"yeah?" she turned her head slightly to me.

"do you have a, what do you Americans call it….a toilet?"

"yes." she replied, confused.

"is there a chance I could use it?"

"oh!" her cheeks were red again.

"yeah. Sure." she slowly got up and made her way down the small hall, past her room, and her parents room to the other end. It wasn't a big bathroom, but it was lived-in.

She stood in the doorway. She looked at the loo. Her cheeks got hotter, I could feel the heat coming off of them!

"so, uh, it might be a little to big for you." she stammered.

"yes, I noticed that." I wanted to see how far this would go.

"uh…..ah…I….." she had no idea. I laughed.

"its all right! I wouldn't mind using the sink." it was sunken into the counter, with the square handles, it matched the rest of the room.

"oh." Gently, (I noticed that she always held me carefully, while she treated me as a person.) she lifted me from her shoulder to the counter. As an afterthought she pulled a large towel from a rack and placed it halfway down the sink. As a ladder I realized.

"just…..call out when your done." she said, closing the door behind her. I took a moment to let out a big sigh. This was the first moment since I've been out of that box that I've been out of her sight for more than a few seconds! She's really a nice girl, if a bit overprotective. I think it was the bit about her coming with me that threw her off.

I slid into the sink, it was at least 9 inches deep, and did my business, I had a little bit of trouble turning on the sink, but it worked fine. The towel made a very nice ladder. I took a walk to the other end of the counter, to the bathtub and shower. Even in my diminished state, I could get a good washing up.

Preservation. A mechanical voice, was it even from my Tardis? To keep safe from harm. Well there was no way I would be in harm with Sara. She was almost like a puppy, eager to please. Almost like Rory and Amy… So they were in Central park, and my sexy decided to send me here. To be safe. But from what?" there was nothing chasing us at the time. Or was there? I cupped my hands around my mouth.

"SARA!" I yelled. Because the bathroom was tiled, my voice bounced off the walls and floor. She opened the door slowly. I went back on her shoulder without a word. We went back to the computer. She showed me several fan fictions, and moved very fast away from some.

What, is a yaoi?

I caught her yawning, twice.

"what time is it?" I asked her. She looked at her watch, a big, green, plastic thing with a large clock face.

"about ten thirty." she told me, suppressing another yawn.

"what time did I get here?" she pursed her lips.

"around eight-ish." she concluded.

"maybe its time to settle down for the night." I was a bit tired myself, the past few hours have been….surprising to say the least.

"that might be a good idea." she got up from the computer and took the three steps into her room. This time she plucked me off her shoulder. The first time she did it without asking permission. I was placed on the desk. She picked up a thin metal pole from the desk and turned on the air conditioner that was too far for her to reach from the floor. It was a bit hot. That pole might come in handy.

She rummaged for something in a corner, and came out with a pillow and small blanket.

She placed the pillow on the desk, and placed the blanket halfway over it. It was for me!

"will this do?" she asked me.

"this is marvelous!" I assured her. I took off my shoes, placed my coat and bow tie on a pencil in a cup, and climbed on. It was amazingly soft! While I was doing that, she took her pajamas and left the room. To change, apparently. Because when she re-entered the room not three minutes later, she was wearing a very large t-shirt and sweatpants. The room was now cooler because of the air conditioner. I was very comfortable how I was. The desk was practically touching the bed, which was in a wooden frame that reached upwards of a foot higher than the deck at the head and feet. Though there was an opening about four inches in the boards. She clicked on a small lamp.

" I usually read before going to bed, do you mind? I turn it off when I'm done."

"not at all." I assured her, and rolled over.

"Doctor?" she asked hesitatingly.

"yes?"

"we are going to discuss what happened in the morning." she confirmed.

"yes, we are." I confirmed. She turned off the main light and the small lamp shone on her bed. She picked up a book off the desk and started to read. From the corner of my eye, I saw her pick up her head and gave me an odd look.

" If you aren't there in the morning, I'm automatically going to assume the worst. If you need anything, just wake me up. Because I know this isn't a dream." she concluded.

I gave a small chuckle at that.

"Good night Doctor." she said softly a few minutes later. Turning off the lamp and settling down.

"Good night Sara." I replied moments later. But I don't think she heard me.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter in this grand saga! This epic story shall be passed down throughout the generations! Or the next few months on fan fiction.

Either one. I'm not picky. Thanksgiving has come and gone, just me an my parents this year, but I cooked it! Well, not a traditional dinner, but still, I nice one.

Ugh. School work. How I despise thee.

DISCLAIMER: really? Do I really need one for this?

OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEE EEOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile in the Tardis…..

Amy and her husband were struggling to get the unconscious doctor to the closest bedroom. which was not close.

"how is he this heavy?!" exclaimed Rory, who was carrying the bulk of the timelord's body.

"I don't know" his Scottish wife replied.

"he's tall and he's fit. Muscles are heavy too." they both hefted him on to the large bed. The Doctors face hadn't twitched. He kept breathing deeply.

"I see rapid eye movement." noted Rory.

"So?" asked Amy.

"that means he's dreaming. He wasn't before." Amy pulled the covers up to his chin while her husband tucked a folded blanket under his legs. She sat down on the bed, and lovingly rubbed his cheek.

"what do you suppose he's dreaming about?" she asked.

"dancing chickens?" Rory guessed. Amy gave her husband a questioning look.

"knowing him, I may not be wrong." he argued. Amy shrugged. They both exited the room.

"he said he was with a friend, do y'think its River?" Amy asked. Rory folded his arms.

"I think he might have told us if it was her. Besides, the voice that we heard didn't sound like River. It sounded…..much younger."

"and it had an accent." Amy noted. Thinking it over.

"who have we met with that accent?" she thought aloud. Rory gave his wife a disbelieving look.

"the Doctor has visited uncountable planets and times! How do plan on narrowing it down by accent?! For all we know… it's a ….Floobian from the planet…..Koozbane, in the….. Klaxian quadrant!" Amy gave her husband a wry look.

"I was just wondering." she said sheepishly. She checked the screen.

"so we're in central park?" she questioned.

"I hear it's a nice place." she headed to the door. Rory, always the more cautious grabbed her arm to stop her.

"which might be in the middle of an atomic war, or under construction, or someone might see us exiting-"

"shut up Rory. I want to see what's outside." she shook his hand off her arm and, thinking to what her husband said, slowly opened the door. She looked out, and then up. She quickly stepped back in and shut the door behind her.

"Rory, I think we have a problem."

WWWWWEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW WOOOOOOOOOOO

I awoke to the sunlight in my eyes. I had a strange dream. It had furbies in it. My sister had one when we were younger. At first the thing was fun, then it turned creepy. My mother placed it on the tallest shelf in the kitchen. Sometimes when I walked by it would unexpectedly speak. Spooked me out a few times. I sat slowly as I woke up.

The previous day's events coming back to me. The Doctor-! I turned around. There he was, on my deck. Still sleeping. I smiled, and breathed out a sigh of relief. I knew it wasn't just a dream. I got up and headed to the bathroom to wash up, and paused. I turned around and grabbed a notepad and pen.

I quickly scribbled out a message to the Doctor. it read: Doctor, I've woken up before you. I'm washing up. I'll be back soon. Please don't leave the desk, or failing that, don't do anything stupid. I nodded as I grabbed some clean clothes and left the room. But still, I hurried. I took a hot shower. Oooh, that was nice. I should offer him one. I mean-I. damn. I need to put some of my thoughts in a cage. I tried to put the rabid fangirl thoughts away, but the bust I could do was tie a rope around them, and make sure that they didn't go too far.

Oh gods, Leah was coming over! (A.N. pronounced lay-uh.)

Leah, also known as lee, was one of my best friends, but she lived a while away, so when we made this two day get-together , it was so exciting! We were two people on the same wavelength. She introduced me to Doctor Horrible's sing along blog! I showed her the finer points of the avengers.

(she was already a fan, but I pointed out a few things) we were both fan girls of almost the same things, we made each other laugh, and we respected each other. She was almost another sister to me. Oh gods, she will freak! I'll have to introduce the idea very slowly before actually showing the doctor to her.

VERY slowly. I shuddered at the thought of what she would do if I didn't ease her into it. Lee was a fan of the Doctor for a few years. I was barley for one. The last major argument we had was over our favorite doctors. For me it was David Tennant. Lee stood by Matt Smith all the way. My opinions have changed over time, like the time stream itself. I turned off the shower. I COULD have a job as a philosopher! I looked at the bathroom clock. Only nine o'clock! I was never up this early by myself! Well I did go to sleep early, by the persuasion of the one who was currently sleeping. I wasn't going to wake him up. I ran the olive oil cream though my damp curls, the cream gave it a nice bounce. Got dressed and went back to my room, scanning the ground before I walked. I wasn't taking any chances. I opened the door slowly. Well, he wasn't sleeping. He definitely wasn't in the makeshift bed. His coat and shoes were gone.

"Doctor?" I called out. I got no response. I looked around. He wasn't on the bookshelf on the other end of the desk, nor was he on my bed. or on the heater that ran from my bed underneath the window. Or on the floor. I quickly stepped on a clear section of my bed and looked around.

"Doctor!" I called a bit louder. I cocked my head, listening. Did I hear something? What… a faint muffled sound from the wall opposite my bed, between the double wardrobe, and the wall, where I keep the spare blankets and pillows. I made my way over there fast and carefully sifted through the blankets. I found the Doctor in the corner, after peeling back two blankets and a pillow. I let out a sigh through my nose and offered him my hand. He scrambled on. I deposited him on my pillow. I sat down on the bed and pulled my knees in. deep breaths, calm down I told myself. It looked like he was doing the same.

"I told you not to do anything stupid." I said as I let out a breath with a hitch in it.

"it wasn't a stupid idea at the time." he told me.

"how did you get there anyway?"

"I walked on to the bed, then walked along the heater. I saw a soft landing place, jumped, slipped, and heard you come in." I squeezed my eyes shut and let out another sigh though my nose.

"don't you ever give me a scare like that again!"

"no promises."

Right. Look at who I was talking to. After another minute of silence we both were still in the same positions, but calmer. Me, hugging my legs. Him, lying down on my pillow.

"Breakfast?" I let the question float in the air. He sat up.

"sounds brilliant." he stood up. I gave him my hand, he got on and sat down, holding on to my thumb. I got up and went downstairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"what do you mean everything is huge?!" Rory yelled.

"it just is! Everything is… BIG! Take a look for yourself!" she stepped away from the door. Ever the more cautious of the couple, the last centurion slowly opened the door and poked his head out. what he saw surprised him.

He saw tall grass, neatly up to his waist, and what looked like a tree root, almost his height. He looked up to find a giant tree! He took a step outside and took a peek around the Tardis. He came eye-to-eye with a brown squirrel. Rory froze for a moment while the Squirrel was trying to decide whether he was foe or food. Rory yelled and waved his arms. the Squirrel took off up the tree.

He walked back into the Tardis. His face was slightly pale as he locked the door behind himself. He walked past his wife to the console and re-checked the screen. He held his wife by her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Amy, everything isn't big. We're small!"

WWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWW WWWOOOOOOOOO

We were both eating my home-made soup. Roasted cauliflower and cheese. It made a very hearty breakfast. I gave him a children's spoon that was half his size, he didn't complain. He just used it with both his hands. We ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes. He broke it first.

"so, your friend, Leah you said?"

"her nick-name is Lee." I corrected.

"this Lee girl, how will she take meeting me?" I put my spoon down and stared into the distance.

"I'm going to have to introduce the idea to her slowly. Maybe take her on a walk and bring up the subject."

"you said she was a bigger fan." I nodded slowly.

"what does that mean?" I swallowed nervously. What did it mean? it meant squealing and crying and yelling and thinking and arguing to and about the mad man with the blue box. It meant discussions and rationalization. It meant dreaming that one day, you might catch a glimpse of something blue flying away at the edge of your vision. Or the even smaller hope that one day, the police box itself would land in front of you, and a head would pop out and tell you to run. But what I said instead was:

"it means she's been into the show longer than I have." he gave me a skeptical look. We both knew I didn't answer that fully, but he left it alone.

"when will she be here?" he asked. I checked my watch. It was only nine thirty.

"Around two-ish." I replied.

"at the time, we discussed that we might take a movie, we still might. Though you wont get a ticket." that thought made me smile.

"what will we do till then?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I need to clean up my room and set the bed." I thought came to me.

"have you ever heard of Neal Patrick Harris?"

"no."

"he's an amazing actor. He does this internet movie I think you'll like."

I a few minutes we were done eating and I set him up on the bed in front of the computer to watch Doctor Horrible's sing-along blog!

I sang along to the first song as I cleaned up my room.

" laundry day. See you there. under things, tumbling.

Wanna say, love your hair. Here I go. Mumbling.

With my freeze ray I will stop! The world!

With my freeze ray I will find the time to tell the words to, tell you how, how you make, make me feel, what's the phrase?

Like a fool, kinda sick. Special needs.

Anyways, with my freeze ray I will stop, the pain.

Its not a death ray or an ice beam, that's so Johnny snow, I just think you need time to know that I'm the guy to make it real. The feelings you don't dare to feel. I'll bend the world to our will, and we'll make time stand

sti-il."

I dance around for a few steps with my laundry in my arms.

"that's the plan. Rule the world. You and me, any day. Love your hair." I stopped singing there as I pulled out a headband from under my desk. The song ended moments later. I finished up cleaning in fifteen minutes, and got the trundle (pull-out) bed ready in five. I came into the computer room to find him watching the movie with interest. Lee was the one who introduced this to me. I walked in front of him and perched at the farther end of the bed. I had a good view, and I could hear the music from the speakers. While he was intrigued by this, I could almost see some David Tennant-like expressions on his (small) face. He was confused. I think what mainly confused him was the bad guy not being so bad, or the fact that the good guy was a douche.(A.N. my favorite line: "captain hammer, corporate tool!") we watched it till the end.

"and I wont feel a thing." he sang. His eyes red with tears. The credits started. I took the usual seat in front of the computer. The doctor was behind me, on the bed. He didn't even notice I was there. He was staring at the area of sheet in front of him, muttering. I turned around in the chair, amused. I placed one hand over the other on the rim of the chair, and rested my chin on it. I was watching him for at least two full minutes before he said anything I was able to hear. After long last, he ended his train of thought and looked up, seeing me watching him.

"that was all fictional, right?"

"all actors." I confirmed.

"not based on a true story?"

"not even remotely. We don't have bad guys like that. Not here at least."

"what do you have?" he asked. I paused for a moment ,thinking it over.

"Psychos and people who hate each other based on religion." there was uncomfortable silence after that.

"when you say here, what do you mean?" the Doctor asked me.

"what?"

"you said "not here at least." what do you mean by here?" oh. That.

"Er, well, I was thinking more of in terms of all the movies and comics, and shows and other similar dimensions." my head sometimes got a bit mixed up with everything. The Doctor tilted his head and gave me an odd look.

"have you been diagnosed with a disability?" I leaned back. That was a question I certainly did not expect.

"what, do y'mean my asthma?" I had been growing out of it, but I did cough sometimes. He shook his head.

"no no. like you have been labeled, something wrong with your head."

Ah. I know knew what he meant.

"I have ADD, which stands for Attention Deficit Disorder." I tried to say in an offhand manor. He stood up on the bed, testing the bounciness.

"and what does that mean?" he peered into my face. I sighed and sat up fully. Turned around properly in the chair and faced the screen. Without looking behind myself, I put my hand palm up on the bed. He stepped on. I moved my hand to the desk area, by the left of the keyboard, where he was before. He stepped off and I put my hands in my lap, one holding the other. My head was bent as I stared at my hands.

"It means that I have a little trouble paying attention sometimes. It means that I'm more liable to have my thoughts wander off."

"wander off where?" he asked, with his signature smile. I looked up at him, my eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"where do your thoughts go? Do they see planets and stars? shows and movies? Stories and poems? "I nodded. How…

"I'll tell you a secret. Most people who don't have that are the dull, unimaginative people who grow up with hum-drum lives and do hum-drum things. But you! You see places no one ever has! Your imagination teaches you about the world around you! Others don't understand, so they call it a disability, but what it really is the best ability of all!"

"what is?" my eyes wide and excited.

" you see things that no one else can." I frowned.

"what do you mean?"

"you see me as a person! Not as a doll that can walk and talk! You see the fact that I am talking to you, and understand what's going on! You watch my show, which must be amazing, but even doing just that makes you wonderfully different than all of the rest of the people that flock like sheep!" he walked the few steps right in front of me and sat down on the smallest bit of keyboard that wasn't the space bar.

"Sara." he said gently.

"you see the world from an almost time lord point of view." my jaw dropped. He didn't say anything, I floundered. almost a motto of mine, when in doubt, try to make a joke.

"it gets easier when you are on my shoulder." he blinked once and laughed hard, leaning sideways. I joined him.

"it was the perfect opportunity!" I laughed out.

"I set myself up for that one!" he wheezed.

We both laughed long and hard. I may have snorted. About a minute into the laughing. I got my laughing hiccups. I get them when I laugh too hard. They hurt! But they are funny hiccups, so they just inspire more laughter. I stopped when the house phone rang.

"shhh!" I shushed him as we both tried to sober up.

"hello?"

"SARA!"

"LEE!"

"I'm on my way! I got off early! I'll be there in about an hour! It is

going to be LEGEND-waitforitandIhopeyouarentlac toseintolerantbecausethenext wordis….

DARY!" (yeah, she is like that.)

"lee, you may be in for a bit of a surprise when you get here." I said softly, looking at the surprise.

"did you finally get a laptop?"

"no."

"is your sister Prego?"

"no."

"sister-in-law?"

"NO!"I exploded.

"something much, much better!" I told her trying to calm down.

The doctor was shaking his head and running his hand over his throat, exaggerating the movements.

"uhhh…I gotta go, see you soon!" I hung up after she repeated.

"why did I have to hang up? She's going to find out about you sooner than later."

"were you planning on telling her over the phone?!" I raised my eyebrows.

"am I wearing a shirt that says stupid?"

"actually it just says bazinga. What does that even mean?! bazinga…" he tried the word again. With one hand, I took off my glasses. With the other I face palmed.

"just forget it! I'll take her out on a walk when she comes, you'll stay here…..and hopefully not kill yourself while I slowly break the news to her. what a joy that'll be. Then, we shall brainstorm together on the possibilities that could have resulted in this!" I gestured to him.

"if you're curious about that, I can tell you."

"you know?" I asked confused.

"when a mummy Galifreyan and a daddy Galifreyan love each other very mu-" I cut him off.

"you know that wasn't the answer I was looking for." but I was smiling.

"your mouth says no-no, but your eyes say yes-yes." he chanted.

"that's one of my lines." I grinned.

For the next hour or so, we watched funny shows on the computer. That old show called whose line is it anyway. It was as funny as hell! We both laughed several times. And then….the doorbell rang. I left the doctor on my bed with my ipod. He promised hw wouldn't leave for half an hour. I rushed to the front door. I opened it. To make a long story short we squealed, we hugged.

"so what's going on?" lee asked throwing her bag on the couch.

"I was thinking of taking a walk."

"sure." said lee. It was only ten thirty, it wasn't that hot out yet. I grabbed my wallet with my key in it and locked the door behind us. We walked not far to the main drag known as main street. We talked, and talked, and talked some more. I treated her to an ice cream at the local strange ice cream shop.

She looked over her scoop of birthday cake while I attacked my cookie monster.

"what's up?" she asked slowly. I exaggeratingly showed her the large lump of blue ice cream in my mouth.

"something's going on here." she said suspiciously. I swallowed to fast and winced as the cold went down.

"what do you mean?" I asked her, batting my eyes.

"you're treating me too nicely. Come on. What's going on?" I took another lick.

"lets continue on our walk." I said slowly.

"maybe to a less populated area." we left, out ice creams in hand. I took her farther down to a park. We across from each other in one of the seats made for chess. The table between us had the board painted on it. Lee crossed her arms and legs.

"fess up." she said. I sighed. Pretending that I was beaten.

"David Tennant." I said.

"Matt Smith." she countered ready for a who-off. I lightly clapped my hands together and rubbed them together.

" OHMYGAWD! Did you get the chance to meet one of them?!"

"LEE!" I chastised. She calmed down on the outside, but on the inside she was bouncing in her seat.

"lee, remember the first episode with river song?" she nodded.

"your first angel episode." she noted. I nodded.

"imagine if the doctor had jack with him. Imagine if river met jack." we both giggled at the thought.

"that, would make one heckuva episode." she said. I nodded.

"remember Stormageddon? She nodded.

"remember Martha?

Remember Rose?

Remember Donna?"

"Sara, what are you getting at?" she asked me, puzzled.

"remember the eleventh Doctor action figure I bought myself?" she nodded.

"would you believe me if I told you I loved that thing?" she nodded again. I took a deep breath.

"Would you believe me if I told you that now its actually the Doctor?" she smiled, still waiting for the punch line. I stayed quiet and held eye contact. Slowly, the smile dropped off her face.

"would I lie?"

"I-I'm not sure." she replied.

"I'm not lying lee. This is the truth. Last night, my action figure turned into the doctor. He's currently in my bedroom at six inches tall."

She stood up and then sat down.

"if I'm lying, I give you every permission to kill me. And that includes torture by infomercial."

"you're serious." she whispered.

"as deadly as the black death." she was a bit shell shocked.

"lets go back, I'll introduce you, and you'll help us figure out why this happened." I said soothingly, standing up.

"and I have the house key, so even if you get there before me, you're not getting to him before me."

"damn." we stood up and walked back to my house.

By the time we were two blocks away we were jogging. She was leading.

She was by the door before I was. She was bouncing from foot to foot. I made her sit down on one of the porch chairs.

"lee, this is serious. He is a real person. The real Doctor. Don't treat him like a toy. Don't pick him up without permission, and don't yell. Remember, little eardrums." she nodded in a vague way. I sighed. Knew what I just said was going in one ear and out the other. But she would treat him with respect….after the first ten minutes and some loud squeals.

I opened the door and made her wait on the couch. She did so, unhappily.

I went upstairs, mildly surprised to find the doctor still on my bed, watching a video on you tube. He looked up when I opened the door.

"I wasn't aware that the internet had so many cats in it!" I smiled.

"welcome to the internet. Stay away from rule 34."

"huh?" he tilted his head.

"I'll explain it later. Much, much later." I offered him my hand, he got on.

His kicked his legs over the edge.

"lee is a big fan. Say hello and she will explode. I wont let her touch you until I know for sure she's gotten the worst out of her system. She will yell. And it will be loud." He nodded.

"and…..don't mention anything about the Tardis until she has calmed down fully." he nodded again. I walked down two steps.

"lee? I'm coming down with the doctor. Do not scream."

She did.

And jumped. And tried to get him. I had to hold him behind me before she calmed down. My evil glare helped with that. Once she was sitting down and calmer (took only five minutes, I was impressed.) did I take the tiny Doctor out from behind my back.

"hello Lee." he said. Her jaw dropped .she blinked.

"uuhhhh…"

"lee, this is the Doctor." I said happily. I lowered my hand to the coffee table. (which had books and newspapers all over it, which the Doctor scaled fast.) he stood atop a section of the New York times. He was about three and a half feet off the floor, at chest height when both lee and I were sitting. Lee was taller than me by five inches. Something she never failed to be proud of. She was watching him with a mixture of awe and crazed fan girl look. I sat in front of the doctor, lee was a little further away from the small Doctor than me. I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"you can offer your hand to ask if you can pick him up, but do it without permission, and you'll be sleeping in the basement!" I would keep that threat, and she would listen to it. The basement wasn't the nicest place to sleep.

"a pleasure to meet you." she said after another minute passed of them watching each other.

"pleasure's all mine." he lifted his hat in cowboy greeting.

"so, what happened?" she asked. We proceeded to tell her what happened since last night, and we ended the story after the call to the Tardis.

"so its in the future." she summed up. I nodded.

"two days away. There's nothing we can do but catch up the old fashioned way." said the doctor, looking at the picture below his feet. He took a few steps back to see the face he was standing on and let out a laugh.

"what's so funny?" I asked. I looked at the headline. Something about bio-chemistry.

"I told him that information ages ago! And he's only coming out with it now?" he looked at the first blurb of the article. Mouthing the words as he read it.

"only because he just succeeded in creating a machine to prove it."

"he's actually the Doctor." exclaimed a surprised lee to the air.

"he is." I confirmed.

"yes I am, and if you need any more proof….fish fingers and custard!" lee gasped and smiled.

"that works." I told him.


	4. Chapter 4

Tests, tests, and more tests. Tis' what the season brings. Holiday lights, and shopping mall fights. Sniffles and sneezes, cold weather breezes. New York goes all out when it comes to the winter Holidays. I cant go very far without seeing frosty or the jolly red guy.

And since I'm Jewish…that's saying something.

It's the friggin same 20 songs on the radio! Different versions of jingle bells and Rudolf! Those songs were invented by Jews! and then again, so was superman.

A friend who I hold dear has asked me for a new chapter. you know who you are! Shout out to my friend! Combat boots forever!

Wishing you a happy winter season. (and anything else you might celebrate.)

This is from Sara's POV.

OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It didn't take long for lee to become fully accustomed to the idea that this was the doctor. His Ego was happy to answer all of her fan girl questions. Including those about previous regenerations. He was surprised by how much she knew. She lamented over the scarf.

"that thing? Its still in the Tardis, somewhere." he replied.

And that just moved the conversation to the Tardis. I had questions as well, but for every one of mine, lee got in four. The question that stumped him was one of mine.

"how many rooms does the Tardis have?"

"hmm." he thought for a bit. He ended up replying:

"as many as you think she has." After a while the questions died down. We all sat in semi-comfortable silence.

"Sara said something about a movie?" he asked.

"you guys wanna catch a flick?" I asked lee.

"uh, sure." we ended up agreeing on men in black three. It was out for a while, so the theater shouldn't be too crowded. The Doctor assured us that they only got two out of the background aliens even remotely correct. Then I recalled the giant slug-like monster in the second movie and let out a shudder. We had passed the local movie theater on the way to the park, and there was a show in an hour. But the main problem was…..how would we transport him.

"its not like we can just carry you in the open!" I argued.

"I live here! As crazy as I am, I don't want to be pegged as a crazy!" lee suggested out purses. We gave then a look-over. My over-the-shoulder purse wouldn't be easy if it was empty, and it wasn't. lee's purse was even smaller than mine, and it had her important stuff in it.

"plastic bag?" suggested lee.

"no." the doctor said firmly.

"any pockets?" he asked. I snorted.

"only on my winter jacket!" I gestured to our t-shirts and short (still covering the knees) skirts.

"we have nowhere to hide you on either of our persons!"

"on a technicality, I could hide in your hair-"

"no." I cut him off. We continued to think. I had an idea, and went upstairs without a word. I came back less than a minute later with a pink and orange shoulder purse. It was definitely big enough to hold him comfortably, and side pockets to hold my wallet and cell phone.

He fit in it well. Now we had time to kill. I vetoed going out with him before we should.

"kids next door. They will talk if they see me talking to a toy." I told them.

"I mean, its one thing if you were at you…regular height…."

"I get it, I get it." he exclaimed.

"but I'm bored." he sat down on the newspaper.

"I'll check the TV." lee said, switching it on. It was directly to the left of the doctor on the same coffee table that he was on. Before I could reach forward and offer my hand, lee beat me to it.

"it doesn't look like you could see much from there." she apologized while holding her hand palm up in front of him. He made eye contact with me for a moment before sitting on her hand. She debated where to put him for a second before asking him.

The headrest was a nice big open area, he saw that and went on there. Since it was a cloth couch, there was no real danger of him slipping off. Channel seven was showing Forest Gump. We got there in the middle of it. We watched it for a bit before I interrupted.

"y'know, I think the Doctor here is the only one other than Forest who has had his hand in so much of history without actually trying to." lee nodded.

"you may be right." she admitted.

"I thought this was fictional." the Doctor stated, confused.

"For the sake of confusion, we know, but its so much more fun to consider everything real." without looking, I raised my fist, and lee fist-bumped me. We went back to silence.

Another fifteen minutes passed in relative peace before I realized, we hadn't discussed what happened! D'OH! Oh well, no use in bringing it up now. We might as well do it when we come back. Besides, I think the movie had something with time travel in it….

Later, we got our bags and got ready to go. The Doctor wasn't that happy about being in a bag, but he went (because that was the ONLY option! It was that or we wouldn't go)

My wallet, phone, and ipod all went into side pockets. He was in the middle. He flopped into the middle of the bag. I folded and placed a newspaper at the bottom of the bag for some stability.

"thanks." he said. I tried to walk without bumping the bag too much. It wasn't easy.

We made it to the theater with time to spare. It was the first show, so it was only five dollars. You pay for what you get. It's a small and cheap theater.

We chose seats in the corner, three rows behind the door. No one would notice us here, unless the theater was full. There was only a kid with what looked like a snoozing grandparent other than us. But still, I didn't let the Doctor come out until the lights dimmed. He went on my shoulder, by his choice. lee pouted a bit. The movie was good. The Doctor peppered the movie with comments. The first one being:

"that's a waste of cake." when the….thing emerged from said pastry.

When J jumped from the building to work the time jumper, the Doctor nearly split a gut!

"that's not how a vortex manipulator works!" he laughed. He nodded at other parts.

"you'd be surprised at how many visitors earth gets. Yeti, the Loch Ness, witches, and vampires are all visitors to earth!"

"I remember the plasma-vore." I shuddered.

"I saw that only a few days before I donated blood. Made me a bit nervous." I had joked to the nurse about it.(A.N. true story.) Allover, the movie was actually very good. But every time the time jumper was used, I could hear the doctor mutter something along the line of: "dirty, cheap time travel," and "that's not how it bloody works!"

I squelched the urge to giggle.

He also commented on the man who could see time.

"they WERE a race of beings. didn't last very long though. They could see all of time, but they couldn't see that they were #1 on the menu."

"The food chain?" lee asked.

"Nope. Number one on the menu at Hoo-re'et. That place had the best eats."

Lee and I exchanged glances. You never knew what he was going to say!

"I never said they were intelligent in any way. They were tasty. Not unlike a cross between chicken and shrimp." he commented.

"not that I would know what that tasted like." said lee with a shrug.

"I'm Jewish."

"Ditto." I replied.

"that explains the odd looking books in the living room." he commented.

"I'll explain those later." I told him. Our attention went back to the movie.

When the movie was over, the doctor went back into the bag.

"what are the odds, that we have a time traveler visit, then we take him to a movie with time travel in it?" lee exclaimed.

"well, how many other movies have time travel in them?" I countered. We both thought about this.

"terminator. All three." lee said.

"back to the future, all three" I added.

"that new movie coming out…. Looper."

"the time machine. The original classic"

"hot tub time machine, which was a bad move." I said. We thought some more. Two blocks after the theater I had a thought.

" OOH! OOH! What's that movie….the one with the two teenagers and the telephone box!"

"and Abe Lincoln?" asked lee

"yeah! that's the one! what's it called?!" we both struggled for the name.

"I believe the movie you are looking for is called: Bill and Ted's excellent adventure."

Came the voice from my bag. A woman walking past gave us an odd look.

"yes, but don't do that!" I whispered to him. I swear I heard him muffle a laugh. On the next block was the local crazy ice cream store that lee and I had gotten the said treat from earlier. I gave her a nudge, made eye contact with her, looked at the bag, then the shop, and tilted my head. She nodded. We walked inside. We took a seat by the ordering station. I gently placed the bag on the counter. I fished my phone out from a side pocket and pretended to dial it. I nudged the bag gently, I knew I moved him somewhat, and "spoke" into the phone. I was holding it by the bag.

"hey man, you're on speakerphone. we're at the ice cream place. You want any?" I emphasized the first sentience.

"what flavors do they have?" he asked.

Now, this place was known for its odd flavors. Oh sure, they had normal ones. But the norm here was more like: Pizza. Herring, elephant dream, whisky, cookie monster, sprinkles, snickers, milky way, lox, mint, surprise, Butterfinger, Dina's choice, and…? Seriously. It just has a question mark. But I told him the normal ones.

"vanilla, peanut butter cup, cookie monster, mint julep, double chocolate, raspberry explosion, birthday cake, chocolate cherry mint, fudge swirls…." it was a long list. After explaining a few of them, he chose the cookie monster. ( blue ice cream with cookie dough and cookie chunks) A man after my own heart.

(A.N. this odd eatery does exist! I'm not making it up! But for privacy sake, I'm not telling you where it is, or what its name is.)

I got him a scoop in a cup to go. We rushed back after that so that he could get it. The man behind the counter didn't bat an eye when I asked for a few extra sample spoons. They were more to the Doctors scale than anything I had in my house. When we got home he practically jumped at it! He devoured it, bit by bit. He was on the dining room table. Lee and I went back to the couch and flipped though infomercials and news. I turned on the downstairs air conditioner. It was getting hot.

"where is he putting it?!" lee asked me, looking over the couch at him, a bit worried.

"Time lord metabolism?" I guessed

A few minutes later, we both heard a satisfied belch behind us from the table.

"That, was lovely. Truly lovely." he stated.

"correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't cookie monster a puppet?" he asked.

"Muppet." I corrected.

"a character of design by Jim Henson." I continued.

"like Kermit the frog?" he asked.

"yup." I got up and offered him the usual ride. He took it. He sat down on my hand a bit hard. I guess eating a portion of your body weight makes you feel like that.

He went back up to the headrest. A few minutes later, I found another movie on T.V.. Surprisingly enough, it was the same movie we had trouble remembering. Bill and Ted's excellent adventure.

"this is getting creepy." said lee.

"I'm starting to see it too. First the time jumper in the men in black, now this! What do you think of this Doctor? Doctor?" I turned to look at him and…..he was laying down. Sleeping deeply. I looked at lee, who shrugged.

"what should we do?" I mouthed.

"I dunno. Let him sleep." lee whispered back.

"he could fall off!" I whispered.

"so move him." oh so gently, I slid my fingers under him. He barely noticed. I moved him to a pillow on the couch on the other end of the living room. I covered him halfway with a blanket that always seems to be in the living room, even in the heat of summer. I thought I heard him mutter the name Donna, and Rose. But then again, I could have been mistaken.

From where lee and I were sitting, we could both see the doctor at the other end of the room, and if he woke up, could clearly see us.

"we'll wake him up when the movie ends." lee said. I agreed.

We watched the movie, it was actually quite funny.

"its almost funny, how the phone box resembles the Tardis." lee noted.

"copying. Its how Hollywood works, honey." I drawled in a southern accent.

Lee elbowed me. It was two thirty pm. All was well. For now, at least.


	5. Chapter 5

Supergirlprime: Right, its winter vacation, and I have lots of time to kill!

Sara: kills it! Stabs it! Smash its head in with a rock!

Supergirlprime: (groans) why did I let you see the hobbit?

Sara: don't forget the lord of the rings marathon after!….my preciousssss

Supergirlprime: (hits Sara on head) stop that! You are not Gollum!

Sara: but-

Supergirlprime: OR SMEGAL! Now stop interrupting my whovian thoughts and go back to the story!

Sara: (mumbles)your friend was right. You ARE bossy!

Supergirlprime: what was that?!

Sara: nothing! Nothing…Mrs. bossy pants.

Supergirlprime: that's MIZZ bossy pants to you! To the story!

Oh! And the sister of Sara's that is mentioned in this chapter, is MY sister. And all the things said about her are true. Fangirls Honor! And the sauce story. that's true too.

Sara's POV.

So, lee and I watched Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. We argued about the time stream, pointed out the flaws, and argued over who was bill and who was Ted.(during the commercials, of course)

"I should be Ted! I'm taller and you are blond-er" argued lee.

"but I'm the cooler one! I introduced the Doctor to YOU!" I replied.

"fine, if you are Ted, then I am Rufus. The Awesome all knowing guy."

"sure. Be the naked mole rat." I shrugged,

"that Rufus is also awesome!"

"I love that guy. That show was on such a long time ago. How many years?"

"about eight." we both let out a sigh.

"dang. we're old!" I exclaimed.

"not as old as…." Lee tilted her head a few times across the room the sleeping Doctor.

"and if anyone is Rufus, its him!"

"right, right." nodded Lee.

"you can be Socrates! Or Billy the Kid!"

"Billy is better." lee agreed.

"I get to be Keanu Reeves! What what!" I moved my hands and did a little dance sitting down. Lee chuckled and shook her head. I stuck my tongue out at her. We went back to the movie. I remember watching this movie a long time ago. I had thought it was cool. Now all I had were comments on how dumb the boys were and how they were messing up history by bringing famous people from the past to the modern world! I eyed the snoozing Doctor before leaning over to lee and whispering in her ear.

"and guess what?"

"what?" she replied

"everyone lives." I whispered. She hit me only two times for that comment.

I got a smile when I commented on a chameleon circuit working, and when I said " its not bigger on the inside."

The credits were starting when we noticed the Doctor sit up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched like a cat. He saw lee and me on the opposite couch, and looked down at where he was. He put two and two together. I stood up to get him, but he motioned for me to sit down. I did. We watched as he scrambled/slid off the couch. He walked over to our couch. Meeting our gazes as he walked nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets.

"I was thinking about why I was so tired, and I realized that I'm usually much more active. You girls have been carrying me everywhere! Not that I'm complaining about that. but I haven't got to run in ages!"

"so?" asked lee.

"plenty of space, you can run if you want." she gestured to the open living room.

"its not fun to run if there's nothing chasing you." he admitted.

"why don't you try climbing the stairs for exercise?" I suggested.

"they're covered in carpeting." the Doctor gave them a look and nodded.

"not a bad idea." he made for them. Lee leaned to me and whispered.

"do you think he can get downstairs by himself?" I shrugged.

"I don't think so. I'll check on him in ten minutes. Its not like I have any pets or pest control to worry about." it was three thirty, and lee and I didn't have lunch yet. We agreed on wacky mac. While I started to boil the water and read the directions on the box, Lee went to the steps. I overheard her saying:

"you good with wacky mac for a late lunch?" I could not hear his reply, but lee responded with:

"its macaroni and cheese, it comes in fun shapes." the Doctor said something I couldn't make out.

"no, its wheels and twisties and tubes. They don't make you have fun….." I could hear her frowning .I smiled.

"false advertising. Are you good with the food?" she walked back into the small kitchen moments later. I pretended like I didn't hear any of that conversation and read the instructions. Lee could tell.

"I wish I had recorded that conversation." she said with a small smile.

"how far up is he?" I asked

"he's already on the third step." and it had only been a few minutes.

"there's fifteen of them. It'll take him a while." I concluded. I paused for a moment, and shared a glance with my friend.

"I'll check on him in two minutes." she confirmed. As the water bubbled I sang softly.

"and an awful lot or running, to doo-ooo-ooooh-ooooh-oooh."

Lee grinned at me and chimed in with the next line.

"as a full time companion, he gave me a key. And a phone with a signal in every galaxy!" I sang the next bit.

" as we fell through the vortex, I felt so free! Please don't let this danger just be another dream!"

" 'cuz my life before you was unreasonably mundane. I've never been happier even though we face death everyday, wouldn't have it any other way!" lee sang with a smile.

"its completely terrifying but its so so exciting! said I was brilliant and I could change the world! So many places I've been, there's so much more to see, we've gone galaxies planets and moons!" lee and I lock eye contact as we belt out the next line together.

"and an awful lot of running to doo-ooo-ooooh-ooooh-oooh."

As I poured the box into the pot lee tip-toed over to the stairs and peeked up through the bottom railings.

"halfway there." she told me coming back in.

"I wonder what he'll do when he gets to the top." I thought aloud. My friend shrugged.

"who knows?"

"I don't think he does." I countered. My friend grinned at the pun. We chatted aimlessly until the timer rang a few minutes later and I poured the noodles into the sink with the drainer. Lee went to check on the lone male in the house. One might say he was swimming in estrogen! I smiled weakly at my lame pun. I heard lee go up the stairs. He must've made it to the top. I put the still hot noodles back into the pot. measured, and poured the milk into the pot . I opened the cheesy powder packet and poured it on. After mixing for a few seconds, I went to the fridge and took out a few slices of pre-wrapped cheese and added those to the mix. Cant have too much cheese when making mac and cheese.

They've been up there…for a while. Since I don't hear any rushed footsteps or screams I assumed nothing bad was happening. I put the mac n' cheese in a big dairy bowl, and put it on the dining room table. There was no room to eat in the kitchen. got two smaller bowls for me and lee, and with some thought, took out a plastic shot glass for the Doctor. With one of the spoons I got from the ice cream store. I waited for a moment. I heard nothing. I went to the steps and called up:

"Soup's up!"

" we'll be down in a minute!" called Lee. She didn't sound panicked or rushed. I took that as a good sign. Three minutes later…

"the food will be put away if you don't come down within the next minute!" I stood by the side of the steps I heard lee sigh and say :

"she'll really do it. And make it hard for me to take it out." damn right I would! And I have, in the past. I chucked at the memory of having Lee search for her bowl of cereal. By the time she found it, it had gotten all soggy. The came down stairs, the Doctor residing in lee's left hand, the one that wasn't holding on to the banister.

"I thought we were having noodles." The Doctor stated, a bit confused.

"what?" said lee.

"She said the soup was up. But before you told me that we were having macaroni and cheese." lee paused for a moment.

"it's an expression. It means the food is ready." she explained.

"oh." he said and left it at that.

By the time they got to the table I was helping myself to the noodles that were practically swimming in cheese. (perhaps I went a little overboard with the dairy by-products) I made no question to what they were doing upstairs. Lee and The Doctor offered no answers. We ate in silence for a few minutes while we ate. Lee and I sat across the table from each other. The Doctor sat more or less equally between us on the table. He was slightly uncomfortable with the silence.

"why don't we have some music?" he put the question in the air. I got up and retrieved my ipod from the purse that was the Doctors previous (and future) mode of transportation. I hit shuffle and set it on the table.

"Re-grets collect like old friends, here to relive our darkest moments,

I can see no way, I can see no way, and all of the ghouls come out to play." the voice croons. Lee tilts her head in thought.

"Florence and the Machine?" she asks. I nod.

"Shake it off" I confirm.

The Doctor is listening to the lyrics. Oh damn. If any song other than one by Chameleon Circuit would be made for him, this would be it! Its about self hate and friends and keeping things to yourself and moving on.

"y'know, my sister found Florence in the city." I said nonchalantly.

"so cool." said lee, actually meaning it.

"what do you mean by that?" the Doctor asks. I explained,

"my sister was walking in Manhattan and she passed a woman, and she recognized her as Florence from Florence and the machine. She got her to say who she was into her phone! "

"is this the same sister who found Ashley Tisdale in an airport?" I nodded.

"and found Dakota Fanning in a gas station in the middle of nowhere?"

"no, the one married with four kids found Florence, of COURSE it was my single sister!" I duh'ed. Moments later I poured some more marinara sauce over my noodles. I always liked that stuff. Lee smiled at me knowingly as I put the lid back on the jar.

"what?" I asked her.

"remember when you were little…" she trailed off.

"Oh not that again! Do you have to bring that up every time?!"

"yes." she smugly grinned. The Doctor looked back and forth at both of us.

"am I missing something here?" he asked. Lee smiled at me, I sighed.

"every time I use tomato sauce in Lee's presence, she remembers the story I told her about when I was young."

"which was?" he encouraged. I sighed again, but I said it with a smile.

" when I was a young child, my older brother and sister were baby-sitting me one time while my mother was out. Apparently I wanted something that they couldn't give me. So my sister was thinking of ways to calm me down. And she had a brainstorm. She thought "she likes tomato sauce, so lets give it to her!" and she put me in the highchair with a bowl of tomato sauce and a spoon and I was the happiest thing in the world. The end."

((A.N. true story bro.))

"not a bad story." said the Doctor with a smile.

"which sister was that?" he asked.

"the one married with four children and is as happy as can be." with my fork I pointed to the breakfront that had family photos on top.

"All the kids are on there. I'll show you after if you want." he nodded. "Sounds good." we continued the rest of the meal in semi-comfortable silence while my ipod played music. Lee scraped the cheese off her bowl. I sat up straight.

"now that that's over, lets get down to business."

"to defeat the Huns?" asked lee with a grin. I frowned.

"No, I'm serious! Its been put off, but we need to figure out why the doctor is here." I insisted. Lee got up from her seat and I gave her the glare of death. She sat down.

"no one is going anywhere until we have at least two semi-possible theories." she groaned. The Doctor looked a bit concerned.

I went to the kitchen and brought back three scrap paper notebooks and three pens. We all got a set.

"lets get thinking people! Why would the Tardis send the Doctor here, and why is his body still on board? Think it out, write it out, talk it out, draw it out."

LATER…

"I TOLD you! It couldn't be a random action!" the Doctor yelled at lee. She crossed her arms.

"any sort of flux or predicament might have put you in danger so the Tardis sent you elsewhere." she argued.

"yes, but then why only his spirit/soul? Why not his body as well?" I countered. that shut her up. The Doctor put on a thoughtful face.

"Has something, anything like this ever happened before?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"there's a first time for everything. I wasn't even aware that I could do… this!" he waved a hand and gestured at himself. We were all silent for the next few moments. I had an idea.

"So we agreed, that what was moved was his spirit/soul, right?" I asked the group. The both nodded.

"his body stayed in the Tardis." I continued. I looked at the small Doctor. He peered back at me with a look of pure curiosity.

"I recall you once said that even a single cell of a time lord is precious. Correct?" he nodded.

"so what if, someone was trying to track him, not by the Tardis, but by his spirit/soul? And the Tardis felt that as an attack and sent you to safety?"

The Doctor brooded over that for a few moments and started to slowly nod before I interrupted with a continued thought.

" OR! Or or or…..I trailed off. Or someone WANTED you out of your body, so they could get it! Fresh time lord body, with no resistance, what-so-ever!" his eyes wide, he nodded again.

"and the Tardis felt it!" I almost yelled.

" So she sent you somewhere safe! To the nearest safe place! The action figure!" lee finished the thought.

"to you." the Doctor said quietly, looking at me.

"instead of whatever the bad guy had planned." lee breathed.

We all sat in much deeper silence than before.

"Just because that idea is brilliant and might be true, we cant rule out any other ideas for sure." I beamed. My idea was brilliant! My inner fangirl was jumping off the walls.

"two possible theories!" lee said.

"so now what?" I shrugged.

"internet?"

"movie?" suggested lee.

"pirates." I suggested.

"number one." said lee. I nodded and cleaned off the table. The Doctor was very confused.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"we're going to watch pirates of the Caribbean. The first one."

He nodded.

"good movie. I think there's a copy of it in the Tardis somewhere."

"really? A DVD?" asked lee a little flabbergasted.

"DVD? Pffft! don't be silly! On memory crystal!" he noted out blank looks.

"which…isn't…around yet. Just wait 2,000 years! Everyone will have them." he predicted.

"they said the same thing about indoor plumbing." I joked.

"thank goodness for the indoor toilet." lee said.

"ditto on that sister!" We laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Started on the Sarah Jane Adventures. A spin-off of Doctor Who. A bit brighter than the Doctor. No doctory-angst. But episode three, and they made a star wars joke. Not bad. this show shows promise. Aaannnnddd I fell in love with John Barrowman. (raises fist in anger) why, you ask? His song. The doctor and I. Oh dear lord. The FEELS! THE FEEEEEELS!

Anywho, getting back to the story…

A salute to GirlX2, whose story is mentioned later, as well as Sir Terry Pratchett.

Sara's POV.

So we crowded and sat on the bed as the speakers blasted the British accent of Johnny Depp. Pirates is and will always be one of my favorite movies. Its always fun watching a favorite movie with someone who has never seen it before. He made a few comments. He noted the background décor, and that it was pretty much spot-on! he was impressed.

"do you know that Jack Sparrow was a real pirate?" he asked. I nodded.

"wasn't he Muslim?" Lee queried. The Doctor shrugged.

"be buggered if I know." he turned from his spot in front of us on the bed to stand up and face both of us.

"so, you are both Jewish." he stated, as a slight confirming question. I tilted my head in slight confusion.

"yeah? So?"

"is that a problem?" asked lee. Her brow starting to furrow with confusion.

"no no! not a problem at all! He retaliated fast.

" would you mind answering a few questions?" he wondered. I shared a glance with lee, who shrugged with a

"why not?" I paused the movie.

"whatcha wanna know?" I asked him. he opened his moth to speak.

"WAIT!" yelled lee. The Doctor flinched at her loud yell so close.

"sorry, but this isn't going to turn into a theological discussion, alright? No questioning our beliefs, and don't say a word about our ancestors." he thought for a moment and nodded.

"fair enough. Twelve tribes?" he asked. I nodded.

"one for each son of Yakov."

"who was the son of?"

"who was the son of Yitzchak, who was the son of Avraham, also known as Abraham." lee finished.

"do you know what tribe you are?" he asked I shook my head.

"nope."

We went back and forth with a few more questions. He knew the basics, pretty much, for a gentile (or goy,((anyone who isn't a Jew, and it is not a derogatory statement!))

"for the last time, we do not eat anything that came from a pig!" lee said.

" Alright, Alright. Question time is over. Lets go back to the movie before someone says something they regret." I said. The others begrudgingly agreed. I started to get bored half an hour later. my mind wandered off. Two minutes after that I got off the bed and walked out of the small room and went downstairs.

"gotta wash the dishes." I called while walking down the stairs.

"Kay." lee called back.

OVERVIEW…..

The Doctor turned to lee, who moved over to the space that Sara had left.

"you're going to let her do the dishes by herself?" he asked her. Lee shook her head with a smile.

"she's bored." she explained.

"Sara loves washing dishes, she plays around with the water. Every time. It takes a bit longer but the dishes get clean and it makes her happy. So no, I'm not going to help her."

"huh." he said.

"so, two more days until the Tardis shows up." lee said sympathetically.

"one and a half days technically." he shrugged.

"Sara and I were planning on a movie marathon. Either Harry potter or lord of the rings." the Doctor shrugged again.

"is something wrong?" lee asked. She could almost feel the unease that surrounded the small time lord. he did not respond he was lost in thought.

Lee waited a few more seconds before asking again.

"Doctor? Is something wrong?" he snapped out of the daydream, but his eyes were downcast. His shoulders slumped.

"you two, spoke of what was moved. Not my body, but my soul. The very essence of me! And now….I'm not in my body. This is just a loaner. But what happens to my body without me in it?! How do I get back to tall, gangly me?!" lee was shocked at how scared he was. She used two fingers and rubbed his back.

"hey, its going to be all right. Its going to work out." the Doctor leaned on her hand and let out a sad sigh. It pained lee to see her beloved Doctor in anguish. She gave him a once over and blinked.

"didn't you come with a Stetson?" she asked. The Doctor reached over his head to find nothing there.

"yeah, I did. I didn't put it on this morning it must still be in the bedroom."

"lets go get it then." lee offered him the hand he was previously leaning on. He sat down, his kicking his feet over the edge of her palm, and holding on to her thumb almost like a safety bar. she brought him to the desk. The Doctor hopped off and found the hat on a pencil in a blue cup. Lee debated something internally, bent down and opened one of the drawers in the desk. The Doctor placed the hat snugly on his head and peeked over the edge to see what she was getting. Lee picked up a shopping bag and grinned.

"Sara's secret chocolate supply." she examined the contents, trying not to make too much noise with the bag.

"it's a bit smaller than usual, so we cant take much. What do you want? A mini snickers? Mini milky way? Or a kiss?" the small man gave her a look.

"I'd rather not get a kiss at this size." he muttered under his breath. But lee still heard it. She rolled her eyes.

"a Hershey kiss, you dingo." he held up one of the small silver-wrapped chocolates.

"I'll take that one." he said, his face cheeks getting a bit red. She gave it to him. Lee selected a miniature milky way bar and carefully placed the bag back in its original position. Before opening the wrapper lee stepped out of the room and listened hard at downstairs. She heard scrubbing and humming in no real tune. She laughed to herself at the faces she knew her friend was making at the ground in cheese in the pot. She walked back in to find the doctor sitting Indian style on the desk, with the chocolate in between his legs. To his scale it was about half a foot to a foot wide! And a good portion of the thing was already gone. Lee made no comment as she savored her sneaked treat quickly. Lee pocketed the wrapper. The Doctor could only finish half of his treat, she snuck that into her pocket as well.

"I could use a drink right about now." the Doctor commented. Lee nodded.

"how about getting us some drinks when you head up here?" she called down the stairs, leaning halfway out of the room.

"eeyeth mathster." Sara called back. Lee chucked at the reference. The Doctor went back on her hand and they settled back into their previous positions.

"have you ever seen the movie Young Frankenstein?" lee asked him.

The Doctor shook his head.

"cant say that I have."

"that will change soon. We'll watch it next."

A few minutes later, Sara came upstairs. Humming under her breath. She had two water bottles and a plastic shot glass for (who else?)

Sara POV.

We should watch Young Frankenstein next, I thought. Heading up the stairs.

I poured the Doctor his shot glass of water and handed Lee one of the bottles. I said nothing as I noticed that the miniature time lord now had his Stetson. The Doctor tipped his hat in thanks as he took the small cup from me. the hat did look good on him. In fact he was so cute…I pulled back the rope on those thoughts. I settled down into the small mountain of pillows and got comfy. As the cannon shots rang out from my Kermit the frog speakers I was hit with a sense of déjà vu. Small pirates….what?…..oh!

"OH!" I exclaimed out loud, causing the other two to look at me.

"that's where its from!" I continued my thought out loud. Only then did I notice the other two looking at me.

"did I say that out loud?" I face palmed the best that I could with my glasses. Lee nodded.

"where is what from?" the Doctor asked. He looked back at lee, who shrugged.

"yeah Sara, where is what from?" she mimicked the Doctors tone of voice.

I took the seat in front of the computer and began to search. I spoke as the pages loaded.

" a while ago I encountered a good writer on fan fiction." I paused as I clicked on something.

"a good writer? Those are not easy to find." lee mocked. I rolled my eyes.

"anyway, I had this sense of déjà vu, and I realized it was because of one of her stories! it happens to be one of my favorites…." I trailed off and moved away from the computer so they could read the summary.

"Jack finds himself in a world where he's love and adored by millions. The problem? He's seven inches tall!" Lee reads out loud.

"so jack drinks this drink, and it turns out to be magic, it sends his soul to modern day where he ends up as an…action figure and freaking out the owner." my cheeks reddened a bit after my synopsis.

"I can see the resemblance already." The Doctor stated, giving me a small smile.

"anyway, Tia dalma and Gibbs find his body, and bring him back after a few days. When they find all the ingredients to the potion to being him back". it's a well written fan fiction. To bad the sequel isn't finished…" I trailed off. Lee and the doctor were reading it over my shoulder. I got up from the seat and lee sat down. The Doctor on her shoulder. They were both pretty fast readers. Even then it took them half an hour to finish it. I Read it on my ipod at my own pace on the bed.

They finished the story. The Doctor leaned back on Lee's shoulder. His arms behind him.

"huh. Not unlike what's going on with me."

" 'cept you didn't drink anything." said lee

"or did you happen to forget drinking the bottle that said drink me."

"or eat an cake that said eat me." I added in. the Doctor gave us both sarcastic looks.

"yes, because I fell down the rabbit hole and forgot." he rolled his eyes.

"at this size, you'd be able to fall down a real rabbit hole."

"and hang with Nac Mac Feegles." I added as an afterthought.

"what?" the doctor asked very confused.

"there from a book series I read….the wee free men…little angry Scottish blue men…forget it!" I finished when I saw the looks of confusion on their faces.

"who is Tia Dalma?" the Doctor asks.

"She's from pirates of the Caribbean. She's in the next two movies." lee says.

"she's a witch." I add in. I wasn't going to ruin the story for him by telling him that she is the sea…..goddess calypso. The look that lee gave me confirmed my thoughts on that. the Doctor pondered this for a moment.

"is she a good witch?" he asked. Lee shrugged, shaking him from his seat.

"she's indifferent." I explain.

"she'll make a potion for whoever pays for it. But she'll back who she thinks the winning team, if they are good or bad." I continue.

This settled into an uncomfortable silence. For one of the few times in my life, I could think of nothing to say. What could I say? Lee was as quiet as I was. We looked around, thinking on how to break the wall of silence that was growing bigger by the second.

"lee tells me that I should watch a movie called Young Frankenstein." the Doctor said off hand.

"it's a classic." lee and I just happened to say together.

"jinx!" I blurted out just before she did. I grinned. She grimaced.

"you know I wont let you suffer….for long." I told her. She stuck her tounge out at me.

"real mature." I told her.

"how does one break the jinx?" the time lord asked.

"when the jinx-er, me, says the jinx-ed name. don't worry. I wont let her suffer for more then ten minutes."

"ten minutes seems a bit harsh." he said. I shrugged.

"she once had me on it for two hours." lee snatched a nearby pad of paper and a pen and scribbled furiously. she shoved the result into the Doctors face and then mine. It read: that was because she would not stop talking during a movie!" I shrugged again.

"pirates is almost over. Hozabout the mad scientist next?" the other two nodded. We all settled back onto the bed to watch the last twenty minutes.

The Doctor laughed hard on my friends shoulder. He nearly laughed himself off!

"does this Jack remind you of another Jack?" I asked him. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Who are you talking about?" he challenged.

"what other Jack is in your life?" I challenged right back. For a few seconds, it was a little high-noon standoff between him and I. he crumpled first.

"he does remind me of him. A little." he climbed off of Lee's arm and on to the bed. I released my friend from the jinx.

"of course, the Jack I know wouldn't be caught dead in that beard!"

"He's Jack Harkness. He'd be able to pull it off." I nodded. The Doctor mulled this over for a moment before nodding himself.

"you're probably right." he conceded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWEEEE EEEEEEEEOOOOO

Hello! Its me, Supergirlprime. I know that wasn't the best place to leave off, but if I hadent the chapter would have gotten too long. don't forget to check out GirlX2 's story "So Lifelike!" if you like what you see here. Suggestions? Comments? I'm open to any and all.


	7. Chapter 7

Every week, I know more of the Doctor. Day by day I learn of what he has done. Enough to know that I have made some mistakes in my story. Whoopsie! Only minor details. But still, mistakes all the same. And yet, I will not go back and change them.

Once you have a fandom, you see it everywhere. EVERYWHERE!

Just some information I have recently found to be very true.

Writing by midnight, a good time to get the imagination juices flowing!

Sara's POV.

We watched Young Frankenstein. We laughed and discussed. I pointed out that the props used in the movie to make the monster come to life were the props from the original Frankenstein movie. The Doctor noted that Igor was like an ood with a better sense of humor. He was delighted when we knew who the ood were. The movie was paused as we started an intense discussion about the races he fought against. I knew a little past the basics, but lee knew more than me. I showed him the joke-picture about the Cyber-Dalek. I noticed that he forced a smile when he saw it. The conversation went on a side point to weather the Jugdoon were related to rhinoceros's. Apparently, they are not. I noted the similarities between the armor of the Jugdoon and the Sauntarans. That just encouraged a round of potato based talk.

"they really don't like it when you call them that." he noted with a grin.

"but you do it anyway." lee pointed out.

"yeah, I do it anyway." he agreed from the area of the bed in front of us. Before we knew it, it was already ten pm!

"is it just me, or does time fly when you are the Doctor?" I asked the rhetorical question out loud with a smile.

"it does." my friend replied.

"in every way possible." she continued.

"and some that aren't." I quipped. We shared a smile. The Doctor tilted his head in a confused manor and looked between the both of us. He opened his mouth to say something, and then thought better and shut his mouth, and turned back around to the computer, waiting for me to turn the movie back on. There was only ten minutes left to the film. We had stopped so many times to talk! While the credits rolled the doctor stood up and cat-stretched. I could tell Lee was fighting the same urge that was to not cuddle him.

"bed?" I asked. The Doctor nodded.

"would you like to wash up before?" he nodded slowly.

"I would, but how exactly am I going to manage that in this size?" he gestured to himself.

"I'll fill up the bathtub a few inches and make sure you have way in and out. Does that sound alright?" he tilted his head in a so-so manor, thinking it over.

"yeah, that sounds like it would work." I turned to my friend.

"you gonna shower?" she shrugged. "most likely." she responded.

"I'll turn up the water heat then." I went down to the basement and turned the dial on the heater to make the water hot. Heading up, I turned off the lights on the first floor. Something caught my eye. I grinned, and took the said eye-catching item upstairs. I ran the bath tub warm, and got an extra long towel from the closet. If placed on the rim of the tub, it wouldn't fall off of either side. Though it would get wet from the tub. I took a smaller towel and placed it on the bathmat for him, along with a bar of soap on the rim. As an afterthought I opened the mirror and took out a hotel giveaway bottle of shampoo and conditioner and placed those on the rim as well.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…..

"what's this?" asked lee, picking up the item I brought upstairs. I took the wooden box from her and opened it.

"mancala! Wanna play?"

"sure." we sat down on the floor of my room as I set up the pieces, four in each hole. The Doctor was busy bathing. I tried hard not to think back to the episodes where I had seen him do so. I could only recall one from this current regeneration, and another that I think was the second Doctor. The clatter of the glass pebbles falling into the holes brought me out of my thoughts. but after my turn, unknowingly, I went back. It took a few moments for my friend to bring me back down from the clouds.

"whatcha thinkin about?" my friend asked me. I grimaced slightly. She leaned in. I frowned. She leaned in closer.

"I-I was thinking about river….we, know that he knows how she ends." my friend nodded her conformation.

"but, as of now, does he know all that she becomes to him?" she blinked.

"does he know they are married." she confirmed in a low voice. I nodded.

She chewed on this thought with me for a minute.

"we cant tell him! What if it hasn't happened yet?!" I practically wailed.

"or it could have already happened." my friend moved next to me and put her arm over my shoulders.

"Sara, I've said nothing about this, but I don't think you fully remember something." she says softly.

"what?" I ask, a little scared.

"what happened when the Doctor comes to New York?"

"new new new-" she cuts me off.

"THIS New York." she re-states. I ponder for a few moments.

"he stops the Daleks with Martha." she nods her head.

"and?" she urges me on. I think. Then it hits me. My eyes fill with tears threatening to spill over. My friend nods sadly when she see's that I have come to the conclusion.

"the Ponds." I manage to whisper.

"will be in Manhattan in a day and a half." her eyes also get wet. I lean on my friends shoulder and start to sob. She pulls me in close for a hug. Tears slipping down her face like mine. We sat there, holding each other and crying.

"what can we do?" I asked her.

"what CAN we do?" she replied.

"Even if we go off with the Doctor when we re-unite him with the Tardis and the Ponds, he'll have to drop us off back here in New York."

"but…." I trailed off. Lee locked eyes with me and gave me a hard look.

"We CAN NOT tell him what is going to happen. Its fixed! It has to happen!" when my chin starts to wobble again she lets out a world-weary sigh.

"I don't like it any more than you do. But we cant mess with this. I need you to promise me that you will not say, or even hint to something happening in Manhattan. Promise!" I nodded, and sniffed. Lee wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve. " c'mon. lets go downstairs and wash our faces." I nod again, blowing my nose loudly into a tissue. We tread lightly down the stairs and splash cold water on our eyes and cheeks. But while the tears were washed away, the sorrow was still there. We walked upstairs to find the Doctor exiting the bathroom. slightly damp and happy as a clam. Holding his hat in one hand and his shoes in another. He was barefoot!

"next shift!" he proclaimed, walking to my room. not saying a word, I used my thumb to point to myself. Lee nodded as I stepped into the bathroom.

I let the last few tears slip out under the shower.

Lee took one after me. The Doctor was on my desk,(not far from his pillow-bed.) reading my copy of the prisoner of Azkaban when I walked into the room. It was a large soft cover copy, about his size. He sat on his knees and used both hands to turn the pages.

"haven't read this book in a while!" he acknowledged me with happily as he continued to read. I noticed that his socks and other various items were drying over a pencil. I neither commented nor speculated. I used the pole to turn on the air conditioner, and went back to my copy of a hitchhikers guide to the galaxy. I kept sneaking glances at him, but as his back was turned to me on the bed, I don't think he knew. After lee came back, pajama'd and clean we all read on our beds. Lee selected a copy of Ella Enchanted from my personal library. After Author had met Zaphod Beeblebrox, my eyes grew heavy and I lay down and closed them. Next thing I knew I opened them again and the lights were off. I went back to sleep.

Doctor's POV.

The bath was very nice. It had been a while since I had washed up in a tub in a house. The small bottles of shampoo and conditioner were a nice touch, and were small enough for me to easily open. Honey-vanilla, smells good. The hot water soothed the tension right out of me. I washed up and clambered out of the tub with help from the towel. It was a such a kind gesture to offer me a washing up. And it was a bigger deal that she had found a way to let me do it by myself and keep some of the little dignity I had left. As I was putting my clothes on, I overheard the girls taking. They didn't sound very happy. In fact, they sounded downright sad! I tip-toed out the door and focused in on what they were saying.

"…drop us off back here in New York." he herd lee say.

"but…" Sara added sadly and weakly.

"We CAN NOT tell him what is going to happen! Its fixed! It has to happen!" lee almost yelled. Him? Me? Lee lets out a sigh and continues in a much calmer and lower tone.

"I don't like it any more than you do. But we cant mess with this. I need you to promise me that you will not say, or even hint to something happening in Manhattan. Promise!" I heard a long stretch of silence. But something must have happened, because the next thing I hear is

"c'mon. lets go downstairs and wash our faces." I hear the girls getting up. I high-tail it back to the bathroom and jump behind the door before they realize that I heard anything. They say nothing as they head downstairs. Sara sniffs loudly. They'd been crying! What's going to happen in Manhattan? And why would it make them cry? I hear water splashing downstairs. I'm guessing that they know something is going to happen. Something important, and it'll be in Manhattan. But what wouldn't they like? I put on a smile as they come upstairs. As far as they know, I haven't heard anything.

"next shift!" I declare, walking into the bedroom. Sara heads in while lee walks into the room with me. I almost trip over a board of wood on the floor that I didn't see. I recognize the game.

"mancala!" I exclaim, and pick up one of the pieces. It was almost twice the size of my fist.

"I suppose it would be a waste of time to ask you if you played?" lee asked, Standing behind me.

I nodded. "the Egyptians created this game a long, long time ago." lee nodded.

"I know. Sara told me." I dropped the piece back into its hole.

"cant really play it properly at this size." I said a little sadly.

"but it would make a great workout." lee joked. I chuckled. I noticed the bookcase in the corner of the room next to the desk. This was the first time I saw it from this angle. I didn't realize she had so many books! I made my way over and saw what was at the bottom. The Harry Potter series! All of them except number five. I selected a soft cover copy of the third book and tried to pull it out. I knew lee was pretending not to watch. I was pretty sure she wouldn't help me unless I asked. I tried again t pull out the book, but it was wedged in tight!

"lend a hand?" I asked, not even turning around. Lee bent down (and to my delight, with some difficulty) pulled the book out. I turned around and asked her for a ride to the desk. Using her other hand, she gently wrapped her fingers under my arms and around my torso and lifted me up. She set the book next to me on the desk. I thanked her. She stood for a few more moments before picking out a book for herself from a higher shelf and sat down on the lower bed to read. I took the washed socks from my hat and draped them over a pencil, along with my jacket, bow tie, suspenders and hat. Since when did I have so many accessories to my outfits? Since always, I remind myself. From the coats to the scarf, the hats, and even the cape! THAT was a long time ago! It took a few minutes to figure out how to operate turning the pages, but I worked it out. Not long after, Lee switched places with Sara, who said not a word as she sat down on her bed and read. I could feel her staring at me a few times. I heard her sniffle lightly a few times. She was sad. And I couldn't acknowledge it. At one point I almost got up to give her a hug when I remembered my current situation. I debated asking her straight out what it is she wasn't supposed to tell me. But she had promised lee she wouldn't. Sara was loyal and honest to the core. She would be torn if I asked her that. Later, lee came in. we all were reading in our respective areas for a while. I lost track of time when I saw lee get up and pull the blanket over her slumbering friend, who unconsciously snuggled into it. Lee locked eyes with me and gestured to the light switch. I nodded and pulled an old receipt off the desk to use as a bookmark. She turned off the lights as I was getting comfy. Tomorrow is a new day. I wonder what it will bring, I wondered as I let slumber take over.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh, to be a Fangirl with Fandoms and Feels. I feel so much, and sometimes at the weirdest times. I hate it when real life gets into fandom life and I'm all: " can you not see how important this is?! Twilight Sparkle is helping her friends fix their cutie marks and fixing their destiny!" or: "Sam and Dean are getting rid of a demon that's been killing people!" that's only on the inside. On the outside its more like: " I gotta get back to the computer! Its important!"

Yeah. Being a fan girl has its occupational hazards. Like parent-avoiding.

The Doctor's POV.

I awoke to birdsong. It more like just birds twittering to be honest, but it woke me up nonetheless. I opened my eyes to a room filled with sunlight. It took me a few moments to remember where I was. And another few to notice that Sara was still sleeping, While Lee's bed was empty. I slid off my makeshift bed to my effects. While donning my jacket I saw that a note was propped up next to the conga line of paperbacks lining the back of the desk. It read:

"Doctor, I am a naturally early riser. It annoys the hell out of Sara, Because she isn't. I'm in the computer room, chilling. when you wake up, just call out to me. Sara is the deepest sleeper in the world. You cant possibly wake her up…unless you try hard. I don't suggest waking her up before ten thirty. She will kill anyone who wakes her up before then.

Just call out.

Ta, Lee."

The air conditioner was still humming, but it turned on and off by itself to save energy. As I was getting dressed it happened to turn off. I left my shoes on the desk. I didn't think I was going to need them that day, just mooching around.

"Lee." I said a little louder than my regular voice.

"Lee!" I said a bit louder. Her head popped though an opening door. She grinned as she walked in, fully dressed and ready to greet the day. we both turned to the bed as her polar opposite shifted in her bed and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like: "no furbies." Lee raised her eyebrows, and shrugged when I gave her a questioning look. She offered me her hand and I stepped on to it. She cupped her hand around me as we left the room. She walked into the hallway and closed the door . The clock on the wall said that it was only a few minutes after nine. If she noticed that my shoes were missing, she didn't comment.

"er, bathroom?" lee asked me.

"thank you." I nodded. She put the towel in the sink as Sara did and closed the door behind her.

I was beginning to feel like a small pet. I noticed that last night that both of the girls were quashing the urge to coo and croon at me. Its not that I don't like attention from women! But at this unusual predicament…made me less than comfortable.

I managed to open a travel mouthwash that was on the counter and rinsed. I took a glance over the counter, and thought that I could probably get down by myself. I took hold of the towel that lee gave me and brought it over to the end of the counter top. Less than a foot away was the toilet. (that had the top down, because I wouldn't have tried it if it wasn't.) and less than a foot away was the door.

I took the end of the towel and managed to jam it under a heavy container of toiletries on the counter, and kicked the other end off the counter. I climbed down easily. It was so thick that I barely had to swing the towel to jump onto the seat.

I pondered about how to get to the floor for a few moments when I realized that the door was shut, wedged into the doorway. It was the kind of door that needed force to open and close. Force that I didn't have. I groaned inwardly. I called out to lee. She opened the door with a half smile, that dropped when she didn't see me on the counter. I waved my arms.

"Hey!" I yelled. Relief flooded her face when she saw me. Was I really that hard to see? I went to her shoulder. ( I noticed that Lee liked having me on her shoulder.)

"lets have breakfast." she said as we went downstairs. She stood in the kitchen and looked at the un-amusing choice in cereal. It looked like Sara ate something other than cereal for breakfast, unless she ate the twigs and rocks fiber cereal. I very much doubted that.

"whatcha want?" Lee asked.

"Bacon." at the word my stomach let out a growl. Lee let out a giggle.

"Sorry, no can do. But I think there's turkey. I sighed.

"Its not the same as bacon."

"So the internet tells me." she answered dryly.

"Oatmeal?" she asked.

"Only if there's jam to go in it." she smiled and opened the fridge.

"I know for certainty that there is. Sara's mom is a big believer in peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." she pulled out three jars and placed them on the counter. She reached up to get the oatmeal that was on top of the fridge, and I was forced off my seat as her arm touched her head.

"Hey!" I yelled for the second time in a few minutes, holding on to the collar of her t-shirt, my legs practically kicking the air.

"Sorry." she apologized, scooping me up and placing me on the counter. She took the kettle that was on the stove top and filled it with water.

"Sara's mom might as well be British, for all the tea she drinks. This kettle never leaves the oven area." she said leaning back on the counter where I was.

"how much does she drink?" I asked.

"so much that it stains her teeth! And she drinks it with milk!"

"that is a lot of tea." I mused. I walked over to the Jams, I found it un amusing when the large jar was my height.

We both had oatmeal. She had strawberry jelly with hers, I took the blackberry preserves.

We chatted aimlessly for a bit, and went upstairs to the computer. It wasn't that hard to kill the time. Before we knew it, it was time to wake up Sara.

"do you mind if I have some fun with her first?" I asked Lee, who shrugged.

"why not?" she asked. We entered the room, Sara hadn't shifted position from before. She was lying on her stomach, her arms by her side under the blanket, her head turned, facing the wall. I motioned for lee to put me down on her bed, she did.

I walked up the expanse of the bed and clambered up on her pillow, which was one of those memory foam things. Quite hard to get a decent footing on, even if I wasn't wearing my shoes.

I sat a few inches away from the top of her head, clear of any danger if she moved. Lee perched on a round chair and watched me quizzically, wondering what I was doing. I smiled at her and turned to the expanse of brown-haired scalp before me. She put her hair up in a bun, I noticed that she did that both nights before she went to bed. I noticed that she had a small stud earring in her ear below me.

I started to talk, in a regular voice. I spoke of wondrous planets and magnificent animals, creatures and beings. I asked rhetorical questions that I knew she wouldn't answer. After a few minutes of me aimlessly chattering I heard her breathe out a content sigh, still dreaming. I could see a slight smile of what I could see of her face. I knew I was in her head. I had penetrated her dreams. Lee was listening too, with her eyes closed, just picturing my words in her head. Both the girls looked to be blissfully peaceful and happy.

I spoke of good times and good friends. Of meeting new people and learning about them. I mentioned a few who I thought she wouldn't know. But by Lee's smile, she knew a few. I started to talk about the Emerald Nebula, a line of planets that varied in different shades of green, when she started to stir. I quickly moved off the pillow and whisper-yelled for lee to get us out of here. She took me quickly and we managed to get out of the room as Sara tuned over began to wake up.

Lee sat on the chair in front of the computer, I went on her shoulder. We snickered quietly. A few minutes later, Sara left her bedroom and looked into the open doorway of ours. Her face was an interesting combination of confusion, and not fully awake. Her eyebrows furrowed further when she saw me on her friends shoulder.

We both looked at her while she looked at us with the odd face.

"wh-" she cut her self off and held her breath for a few moments, blinking heavily, before letting it out the breath, turning on her heel to stumble slightly down the hall to the bathroom without another word.

When the door closed lee and I started to laugh. I shook as lee's shoulders shook form the laughter she was keeping in.

"better than anything I could have thought of!" lee exclaimed.

"what were you planning on doing?" I asked her.

"the whipped-cream-tickle prank…..what did you do to her?" she asked.

"basic human psychology. You've heard that every dream lasts for three minutes or less." I stated not as a question. She nodded. "I spoke long enough to penetrate her state of dreaming. She heard me, and she saw what I was telling her. If I had told her of bad things, she would have had a nightmare."

"so it was kind of like hypnotizing her." lee summed up. I shrugged.

"kind of." I agreed.

Sara stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later. The confusion lessened, but still clearly on her face as she gave lee and I stares. Trying to understand what had happened. She failed.

"Can I help you?" lee asked her. She scowled and took the two steps into her room and slammed the door behind herself, hard. She left the room a few minutes later dressed, her t-shirt had the characters of sesame street on it. The print below read: all my homies are from the street. I noticed a ribbon in her hair, keeping the curls from her face. It was a dark purple. It looked nice.

"what happened?" she asked gruffly, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorway of the small room.

"what are you talking about?" I asked, in mock confusion.

"what do you m-" Sara cut her off.

"Cut the BS. I heard him talking. I KNOW I heard you talking." she said now looking directly at me.

"I saw…things. What were you doing? What happened?" she asked.

I spilled the beans and told her that I spoke to her from her bed, and left the room as she woke up.

"So…..We weren't having a mental conversation." she said a few moments after I finished. I cocked my head, puzzled.

"noo." I said slowly.

"just talking to me, from my pillow." I both lee and I nodded the conformation. She let out an angry sigh, still tense. She turned her back on us and walked downstairs, saying nothing more.

"whoa. She is majorly pissed. If we don't apologize soon, we'll have a hissy fit to deal with." lee stated once Sara was well out of earshot.

"why would you need to apologize? I did the crime." lee shifted her head uncomfortably.

"Sara has told me several times: an accomplice deserves the same punishment as the one who did the crime. So in her eyes, I helped the crime by not preventing it." I leaned back from my vantage point and looked at her face.

She locked eyes with me and slowly nodded.

"we once had a heated discussion about this. Its her view." I swallowed.

"then why don't we go down and apologize?"

"yes. Lets." lee agreed and vacated the seat . we went downstairs. When lee reached the bottom of the steps, she put her hand by me. I stepped onto it. She cupped her had slightly around me as I sat down and crossed my legs over her palm. He held her hand facing forward at chest level. We walked into the kitchen to find Sara putting a waffle into the toaster. At the opposite end of the kitchen. Her body language was in defense mode, clearly yelling "go away."

"I didn't know you had waffles." lee sounded a little hurt.

"you didn't ask." icicles dripped off her cold words. Her back was still to us as she watched the toaster. I motioned for lee to put me down on the counter. She raised her eyebrows but complied. I walked down the counter, very aware that she was able to hurt me and in her emotional state was very likely to. But she wouldn't do that, would she? Lee hovered at where she left me, coming to the same conclusion that I did. I was on the opposite side of the sink, even though I could see her head, her face was still tucked into her chest, brooding. I cleared my throat.

"Sara, I'm sorry." she flinched, but other than that, I got no reply.

"Sara, I'm sorry for not telling you what I did when you were confused." Still no reply.

"Sara?" I walked across the sink, right by her arm.

"are you alright?" I asked, putting my hand on her arm. She moved as if my touch burned her. She stood, her face red and her eyes filling with tears.

"NO! I am NOT alright! I had NO IDEA what was going on! I KNEW I heard you! And then you denied it!"

"I didn't-"I tried

"you were about to!" a few tears spilled over.

"I didn't know what was going on! I thought I was changing!" she wailed.

"changing?" I questioned

"why on earth-"

"because I had no idea what was going on! I didn't know why I was suddenly hearing you and seeing planets and peoples and things that I've only heard of! I didn't know!" she panted at the end of the yelling. It was even louder form me but I didn't cover my ears.

"I'm sorry." I repeated. Meaning it very much.

"I know." she said sadly and softly.

"I know." she repeated, and sank to the floor. Her friend joined her. they both leaned against the oven door.

"I'm sorry too."

"I know." she repeated a third time with a sigh.

The forgotten toaster dinged behind me. I sat down on the counter, my legs over the ledge, while lee sat next to her friend who was still calming down. We all sat there in silence for what must have been two minutes but felt like two hundred before she finally picked her head up from her chest, looked me in the eyes and said: "I forgive you." she turned to her friend, and with a very small smile she said "and you too." without a word, they both wrapped their arms around each other. It was an awkward hold from the positions they were in, but the made it work. Sara gave her friend an extra squeeze before letting go, and wiped her eyes, which were still brimming, but no longer threatening to spill.

"look at all the drama we went through, and it isn't even noon yet!" she stated plainly.

"just be thankful it isn't daleks or demons." lee said to her friend, helping her to her feet.

"demons?" I asked. Sara turned to her friend and held up a warning finger.

"you are NOT telling him about that show! That is the LAST thing we need!" lee held her hands up in surrender. Wisely, I bit my tongue to keep the next question from leaving my mouth. She stood by the counter, towering over me. I was almost used to that feeling. She offered me a hand to help me up. I took it. As she pulled her hand away I grabbed her finger, for a moment she didn't notice, and I was almost pulled off my feet. But when she did, she paused, seeing both of my hands around her ring finger.

"what is it?" she asked. I motioned for her to come closer. She leaned in over the counter. I moved back and motioned for her to lean lower. She tilted her head slightly, but complied. Her chin was a few inches above my head height. I smiled and took the few steps to her shoulder and tried to put my arms around it. Her eyes widened when she realized what I was doing.

"oh. Doctor." oh so gently she put her hands behind me and stood up, hugging me back. She bent in to me, her cheek rubbing my side. It was like hugging a warm, happy teddy bear. She felt me relax and she did as well, pulling her hands along with me from her shoulder.

"thank you." she said to me. The way she said it so sincerely, meaning every syllable, made me smile from her hands.

"you are welcome." I replied. Meaning it.


	9. Chapter 9

The demon thing last chapter was a little shout-out to Supernatural. Ye gad, I love that show. This is a chapter that is stuffed with important bits. I expect reviews. Any who, back to the Tardis…

Rory held on to his wife and sat down on the steps with her. His instincts kicked in. it was a neat list, actually:

#1, Protect Amy/ keep Amy out of Danger.

#2, make sure Amy doesn't GO to danger.

#3, protect self,

#4, protect/nurse others.

#5, repeat 1, and 2 until completely safe and out of dangerous area. A.k.a, anywhere near the Doctor.

At the moment he was a little fuzzy on number five, but that's didn't matter.

He kissed the head that his wife leaned on his shoulder. He put his arm around her in a better position.

"so, what do we do now?" asked Amy. Rory paused and took in a breath.

"not go out of the Tardis." he suggested firmly. The red-head sighed and snuggled closer to her husband. The angle that they were sitting at allowed them to see out of the windows on the door of the Tardis. They saw the brown bark of the tree the time-box was parked by.

Both of the ponds were surprised to hear the phone ring. The looked at each other before Any shoved Rory to get herself up. they both raced to the phone, but Amy pulled her husband back and got to the phone first with a triumphant grin.

"Tardis travel, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Amy Pond." she heard the Doctor sigh.

"its good to hear you. What time is it?" she glanced at the small hanging screen.

"two fifteen." she answered.

"and when did you land?" he asked.

"about ten-ish minutes ago." she looked at her husband who was bobbing his head in a "so-so" manor.

"when did you talk to me on the phone?"

"a minute or two after we landed."

"we should be there soon. Lock the door. When I knock shave and a haircut, open up, alright?" Amy heard high-pitched background sounds that she couldn't quite make out.

"alright, but-" he cut her off.

"Girls! Hush!" the Doctor scolded. Amy heard a "sorry."

The ponds both froze as a loud young boy yelled from outside:

"Mom! Look! Look! A Tardis!" both ponds lost their footing and fell as the Tardis shook. But it wasn't the regular shaking. It was different. They heard "that's nice dear." and whooshing noises as the Tardis was shaken. Hard.

"Come Fast!" Amy yelled into the phone as she fell again and the phone dangled from its line.

"hey! Kid! put it down please! Its mine!" they heard girl quite close yelling. Both Amy and Rory winced at the how loud the voices were. Amy made a grab for the phone but only managed to rip the plug out of the console as the Tardis unexplainably righted itself.

"Oops."

BACK AT THE HOUSE…

Three pairs of eyes stared at the phone on the table. Watching the call disconnect. Not moving, just staring at it.

Lee broke the silence first.

"what was that?" she want asking anyone in particular, she was just voicing the question that the others had. She looked across the table to her friend.

"was that…me?" asked Sara.

"it sounded like you." replied the Doctor plainly, finally tearing his gaze from the phone at his feet. The Doctor watched as Sara closed her eyes, took in a deep breath through her nose, and blew it out, calmly.

She took the paper and pen that had been left of the table the previous day when they were brainstorming.

"let's write down what happened." she said, calmly, pen at the ready

"I called the Tardis." the Doctor said.

"the phone rang a few times before Amy picked up. Tardis travel, how may I help you?" lee repeated her tone of voice and accent.

"not bad." commented the Doctor. Sara wrote it all down with intense concentration.

"you asked for the time and she told us it was two fifteen, and that they had landed about ten minutes before." the Doctor gave lee a half scowl before talking.

"you were freaking out." he accused her. She ducked her head apologetically.

"sorry." Sara looked up from her writing, and crossed out the last line before looking up at her friend.

"don't worry. I did the same thing when he called the ponds before." she gave her friend a weak smile.

"so you freaked and I tried to calm you down, then what?"

"we had conformation that you called a minute or two after the ponds landed, the Doctor told them to lock the door stay put and open up to shave and a haircut." Sara wrote it fast, looked it over and looked at the Doctor.

"then what?"

"he shushed us, I apologized."

"he shushed you!" Sara corrected. lee waved her hand.

"same difference. But then we heard a young boy's, voice, very loud. Almost as if-"

"almost as if the child was a giant." the Doctor stated.

"but, they are in Central park. OUR central park!" Lee stated.

"yes." replied the Doctor, sitting down by the phone, his chin on his fist.

He looked somewhere off into the middle distance, thinking.

"he knew the Tardis." Sara said.

"yes." said the Doctor.

"but the perception field-"

"if YOU were walking, and you happen to see a phone booth in this day and age, wouldn't it stick out in your mind?" both girls shared a glance and nodded.

"that must mean this child was a fan of me, as you girls are. And therefore the perception was different for him."

"he was with his mother." said Sara, who quickly wrote all this down.

"he was making the Tardis sound." lee smiled.

"and then…"the Doctor trailed off.

"Me." said Sara. No one said anything for the next minute.

"so, is that fixed now? Do I HAVE to say that?"

"kind of." the Doctor replied with a half shrug. He neglected to mention that it was fixed point since she had heard her own voice in the future. She would say that whether she remembered or not.

"I told him it was mine." she said, in a half daze. She focused in with a look of confusion.

"how can I claim a police box?! I mean, its pretty big, and you cant just leave something like that around…." she trailed off, thinking.

"it sounded like my Tardis was shaking." the Doctor noted.

"the kid was making Tardis traveling sound. The loud voice, MY loud voice…. You don't think….."

"My lovely Tardis is shrunk." the Doctor finished her thought. Sara slumped back into her chair.

"Great. Just great! It would be hard enough to find a regular sized Tardis in Central park, but a miniature one?! Do you know how massive that place is?!"

"but you were there! Which means you already found it at that time, At two fifteen." lee pointed out. Sara pulled off her glasses, groaned and put her head in her hands.

"I'm getting a headache from all of this timey-wimey thinking." the Doctor uncrossed his (relatively) long legs and gave Sara a few pats on the arm.

"its enough to give even a Time Lord a headache." he told he told her kindly.

"really?" she looked up from her palms.

"no." he replied with a joking grin. Sara gave him an amused poke in the side. But Lee didn't see this exchange. She was deep in thought, staring at the wall. So deep in thought was she, that she didn't even notice when her Friend and the Time Lord gave her a long look. They saw her mouth half-words, and make different faces. Sara re-placed her glasses back on her face before sharing a shrug with the small time-lord. Lee's were moving as if she was sorting invisible fruit. Both were surprised when she suddenly yelled:

"HOW DID WE NOT SEE THIS BEFORE?!" both of them jumped in surprise. Sara moved her seat back a few inches from the table. The Doctor jumped an inch or two. They both stayed silent, watching Lee with wide eyes. Her bubble of thought popped and she saw them.

"its not…it isn't…this! ARGH!" she yelled in frustration.

"calm down. Take a breath. Collect your thoughts." Sara soothed her friend in a calm voice. She had moments like that too sometimes. Lee knew her friend wouldn't let her continue until she did what she said. She took a deep breath, and relaxed a bit. Her body un-tensed a smidgen.

"Paper." she held out her hand. Without a word, Sara folded back the page of the notebook she had been writing on and passed it, along with the pen to her friend. Lee explained her thoughts as she wrote them down.

"Sara, who is this?" she pointed the pen at the Doctor, who looked up at Sara. Both of them were confused.

"this is the Doctor." Sara replied. Her eyebrows low with concern.

"how do you know that?" lee quipped. Sara stood up from her seat and frowned at her friend.

"lee, what.."

"please. Just go along. I'm getting to the point." Sara sighed and sat back down.

"I know he is the Doctor because he is!" lee shook her head hard.

"that's not what I meant!" she almost yelled. Sara waited for her friend to continue. Both girls had ADD. If affected them in similar ways, and they knew how to help each other. It was one of the reasons they were such good friends.

"how do YOU know who the Doctor is?" she asked slowly. Sara thought for a moment.

"because I watch the show." she replied. Lee nodded, getting back on the right track.

"Sara, have we had ANY alien invasions?" Sara opened her mouth and then closed it, frowning. Lee knew her friend was seeing her point. The Doctor sat on the table. Watching the conversation like a tennis match. Moving his head back and forth between the girls. But now he was confused. Confusion seemed to be the main theme of the day. he kept quiet.

"No." Sara replied after a great long while of thinking.

"No, we haven't had ANY alien invasions." both girls were now staring at the Doctor, who squirmed slightly under their combined intense gazes.

"so if we haven't had any aliens visit or attack…." Lee said

"how are YOU here?!" Sara finished staring at the Doctor.

"what are you girls talking about? You wouldn't know of any invasions!"

Both girls crossed their arms.

"We watch the show. The spaceships, the hoaxes, the spaceship crashing into Big Ben!" lee exclaimed.

"not to mention the Sauntarans and the gas filters, the fake ghosts, the black boxes, cyber men and the weight-loss adipose." Sara said, ticking them off on her fingers.

"the public knows abut it, they choose to ignore it." lee frowned.

"But we haven't had ANYTHING!" Sara finished. Both girls stared at the Miniature Time-Lord.

"So, what is this?" lee asked plainly. The Doctor stood up and brushed non-existent dust off of his pants.

"well…" he said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"this may be… an parallel universe." he finished.

"that, makes sense." lee replied after a few moments of thought. Sara, on the other hand pushed her chair away from the table and bolted up the stairs. Her feet banging the steps.

"what…?" the Doctor asked, looking at Lee, who only gave him a soft smile and went back to looking at the stairs. Waiting for Sara to return. After a few more moments he heard a yell from upstairs.

"WHERE IS-GOT IT!" seconds later she ran downstairs and back into the dining room. She gave Lee a large grin.

"would you like the honor of going first?" she held out a pair of red and blue 3D glasses to her friend.

"don't mind if I do." she took them with a smile, put them on and looked at the diminished time lord.

"whoa." her eyes became big and round. The Doctor waved, knowing she would see the void stuff (A.N. that's what its called. Void stuff.) move as he did. Lee blinked a few times before taking off the cardboard glasses and handing them to her friend, who had taken the chair next to her. It took a little bit of delicate maneuvering, but she managed to get them in front of her own glasses.

"whoa." she repeated her friend's reaction.

"so….we live in a parallel universe to yours. Like Pete Tyler." Sara concluded. The Doctor winced ever so slightly, but nodded his conformation.

"but wait, wait." said lee, thinking back.

"when I first met you, you looked at the newspaper and said that you told some scientist something." the Time-Lord shrugged.

"this one most likely discovered it himself. He did make the machine that did it."

"oh."

No one said anything for a few minutes. The girls were trying to absorb all the information that had been thrust in front of their faces. And the Doctor just sat there, quietly. Letting them. Out of nowhere Sara pushed her chair away from the table and picked up the empty plastic cup that she used for breakfast.

"you want a drink?" she asked her friend.

"water please." lee replied. Sara looked at the Doctor.

"ditto, with ice." he requested. She went into the kitchen and returned with two cups of ice water and one shot glass with crushed ice and water. They all drank deeply before Sara turned on the air conditioner.

"didn't realize how hot it was getting." lee said, holding the cup to her face. They all took another drink and smiled as the cold water and ice cooled their warm bodies.

"So! its eleven am, and I cant deal with anymore information, I'd like to watch movies until my brain leaks out of my ears. Popcorn run?" Sara asked.

"two bags of the usual." lee said.

"you're not coming?" she asked. Lee shrugged. Sara turned to the Doctor.

"want to come to the store with me?" he shrugged.

"why not? It'll be nice to get some fresh air even if I cant stretch my legs."

"I'll look into the backyard when we gat back if you're that desperate." Sara said, offering him her hand.

"thanks." he said, sitting down.

So Sara took the Doctor in her bag and they (but mostly just Sara) picked up two bags of popcorn at the local grocery two blocks away, while Lee got the room and movie ready.

When they returned, Sara let the Doctor out on the dining room table, and walked around to the other end. She pulled back the curtains that were covering the wall, un-locked two locks and pulled back the door that was set in the center of the wall. The curtains effectively hid the door previously. She turned off the air conditioner as the Doctor raced over to see the small yard.

She offered him her hand, he got on.

"just to the ground, thanks." Sara brought her hand to the floor and the Doctor walked off and jumped off the small step to the backyard. It was relatively hidden. Only if one of the neighbors was looking, (closely)would they see him. and it was doubtful that someone would be doing at this time. Sara stepped into the yard and turned her face to the sun, basking in the sunlight.

She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and called her friend.

"come and join us in the backyard." she said and hung up. The Doctor took off his socks and stuffed them into his jacket pocket. He then took off his jacket and put it on the ground by the door.

The yard itself wasn't big. A small, flat patio, and then a section of grass that was walled in by large bushes grown over fences. Maybe twenty feet in length, with a with of seven feet. But to the Doctor, it was a football field.(British football)

Sara lay down on the grass, splaying her arms and legs over the grass. her eyes closed, Tanning.

She opened an eye when the sun was blocked from her face.

"making grass angels?" lee noted her friend's odd position. Sara shrugged and closed her eye as her friend mimicked her position on the ground.

"better than a weeping angel." she replied. The Doctor looked up from the bug he was studying when she said that. Neither girl noticed as they were sun bathing.

After five minutes or so, the Doctor walked to the area where the girls were and laid down, mimicking the position. Even though it was still morning, Sara fell into a light slumber. Lee was daydreaming with her eyes closed, and the Doctor…he was blocking out all the worst-case-scenarios of this situation and was enjoying the peace.


	10. Chapter 10

I love working on this fan fiction. Just working on the time that the Doctor has with these extraordinary girls, and all that they go through. Being a hard-core fan is HARD! you have to stay dedicated, or else your fandom starts to slip away. My first real fandom did that. And while I will always hold a soft spot in my heart for the Autobots, I have moved on.

Superwholock is the name, making feels is the game. And Avengers, also MLP, as well as LOTR. and other miscellaneous things I love but are too numerous to mention.

Two reviews? that's it? Y'all could work on that.

Overview again.

Back to the tanning trio…..

They lay on the grass for a blissful quarter of an hour. Enjoying the warm sunlight and the silent company of the other two. Sara awoke from her light sleep with a smile. With a glance at the other two, she rolled over in the opposite direction on to her stomach and held out her arms, to tan the other side. She took off her glasses and laid her cheek on the sun-warmed grass. Her loose curls fell over her head. She didn't care. Lee watched her friend with half closed eyes. The Doctor sat up as Sara spoke slowly.

"the grass smells nice." she said as she sniffed deeply.

"very earthy." she continued. Her half-asleep mind threw her a line.

"hey, hey. What kind of worm will you never find on mars?" she asked, leaning on her arms.

Lee blinked at her friend while the Doctor shrugged.

"An Earthworm!" she burst into laughter at her own pun. Both the Doctor and Lee smiled, though they weren't quite sure if it was because of the bad pun, or the sight of Sara laughing at herself. Lee scratched absently at a new mosquito bite. Sara sat up, calming down, she pulled the ribbon slipping from her head and pocketed it.

"this is nice." she stated plainly.

"quite." the Doctor agreed.

"mmm." lee replied. Sara got to her feet and walked back to the side of the house. She took off her shoes, and unrolled most of a hose that was on a rusty holder.

"one of my favorite things about summer is the fact that playing with the ground is practically mandatory. So I'm making me some mud sandals."

She turned the spigot, and the other two watched as she dragged the hose to the back of the lawn, under the bush and fence to a patch of bare dirt and made mud. The other two watched as she proceeded sit down on the grass, and play with the mud at her feet. The Doctor walked leisurely across the expanse of grass to her. He stood by her side, she gave him no notice. She didn't even glance at him. He heard her humming gently.

"making mud pies?" he asked, half-joking.

"yup." she replied, not looking away.

"aren't you a bit old for that?" he asked. She froze for a moment and turned her head to him. For the first time, the Doctor could not read the expression on her face.

" y'know its surprising how you of all people are asking me that." she said a little sadly as she turned her head back to the mud and trailed some water on a patch of dry dirt. The Doctor was put off by her answer.

"what do you mean by that?" he asked her, not expecting an answer.

She mixed some mud with more water as she replied.

" when do children loose interest in playing with mud?" age eight? Nine? When they realize that dirt is dirty and a nuisance." she picked up a handful of mud and slowly squeezed. it dripped out between her fingers, falling back to the ground with wet plops.

"when do people start becoming adults? When do simple, child-like pleasures stop becoming pleasures? I come here and do this, in front of those I trust, and for just a few minutes, a few wonderful minutes, mud becomes a simple pleasure that isn't lost." she turned her head to the small Time Lord. Her face a blank mask, though her eyes were wet.

"for a few minutes, I can play, and still see the beauty in something so ugly as mud." she turned her head back.

Lee sat down next to her friend and started on her own mud pie without a word. Sara leaned over and nudged her friend's arm with her shoulder. Lee repeated the action, both their hands dark brown with mud. The Doctor watched this action of affection, still thinking on the words said to him.

He recalled words spoken to him by Van Gogh.

"Everywhere we look, the complex magic of nature blazes before our eyes."

He looked into her face, her eyes were shining. A small smile playing on her lips. He watched as she painted a symbol on her leg with two fingers and mud. He realized that this was someone who saw the beauty of nature. It was at that moment when he TRULY wanted to travel with her. He rolled up his pants to the knees, pulled up his sleeves and waddled into the mud. Both girls watched as he stepped in, and then went back to what they were doing. All three enjoyed the simple pleasure of the mud squishing between their toes.

The hose still over by the side, trickled out a small steady stream. Sara dug a small hole and covered her feet in mud. Lee sorted a few pebbles, while the Doctor worked on a small mud castle, with weed turrets and a grass moat. Both girls noted the detail on the structure.

"alright, that's it!" lee said standing up. The others turned to her.

"when this all this is over, we are going to a beach!"

"we could go today if you really want to." Sara said.

"really?" asked the Doctor. She nodded.

"both Manhattan beach and the far rockaway beach are assessable. It would take some time to get there but it can be done."

"would they be crowded?" asked lee, giving a glance to the Doctor.

"yeah." Sara answered, also risking a glance at the small time lord. Nether girl wanted to risk other people seeing him. They both were fans of sci-fi , and knew what happens to odd things when they get found. Sara never got over what happened to E.T. when the government came.

"I vote nay for the beach." Sara said, washing the dirt off her hands with the hose.

"second that." said lee, waiting for her turn to wash off the mud. Sara caught her friend's eye and grinned. Lee took a step back when she recognized the smile.

"Sara, what are you doing?" she asked slowly as her friend stood up, the hose in her hand, still pushing out water.

"no, wait! AAAAHHHH!" lee shirked as Sara whipped the water at her.

"PUT IT DOWN! STOP! YEEEK!" she shrieked as her friend chased her around the small yard with the hose. After half a minute lee had the sense to go to the spigot and turn off the water.

"aawwww." Sara moaned, frowning at the hose, dropping it.

"it was fun while it lasted." lee pulled the hose to herself and picked it up and held the spigot in the other hand. Sara realized her mistake.

"uh oh." she said, trying to look for an escape path. Lee was by the door, and there wasn't another one.

"payback is a bitch, bitch." lee yelled as she turned on the water and placed her thumb over the nozzle, sending a big stream of water right onto Sara.

"AAAHHHGPTH!" she shrieked as the water fell on her as she moved.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" She yelled making a big X with her arms. Lee turned off the water. The Doctor watched this happen with a smile of wonder on his face. It seemed that the girls had forgotten him for a moment. He had to move a bit when they ran a bit too close for comfort but other than that he was surprised that they had forgotten him. While he was glad that they weren't worrying about him, he was slightly miffed. Lee had gotten him soaked while she was getting revenge on Sara. The water dripped from his hat brim as he stepped out of the mud.

Sara walked back to the house as lee unscrewed the hose from the spigot in the wall. Both girls were wet.

"you think that will stop me?" Sara grinned as she turned on the spigot, cupped her hands underneath and threw the water at her friend.

"AGH!" lee did the same. It was funny watching them throw water at each other with their hands, both stooping over the small spigot, yelling and shrieking at each other. By the time they were done, both girls were thoroughly soaked, but happy.

"hokay, I vote for a towel-off, a change of clothes, and movie."

"I second that." lee said, squeezing water out of her hair. She looked at her feet and saw the miniature jacket. For half a moment she was confused, until she remembered the Doctor. Immediately her eyes scanned the yard and she relaxed when she saw the Doctor walking back to the door.

"I third that." he said as he shook excess water off of his wet arms. "except I don't have a change of clothes." he pointed out.

"your clothes would quick fast enough with a hair dryer." lee pointed out.

"But I don't have anything to change into while that's happening."

Sara thought to her collection of plush, while she hated dolls, she had a bear with a sweater, and another with a shirt, but she doubted he would want them, as they would fit on him like tents.(although the sweater would be more like a big poncho.) She picked up his miniature jacket and placed it on the table.

She swallowed a giggle on the thought of even a semi-nude Doctor. She gave herself a mental slap and reminded herself that this WAS NOT a Mary Sue wet dream. she stayed faaaaar away from those fan fictions. But still…in the lodger episode….she allowed herself a smile on his idea of nudity. they walked back in, the Doctor hitching a ride with Lee, debating on how to get his clothes dry with the remaining dignity he had left. He refused to cover himself with a towel while she dried his clothes.

"I have a sweater that might fit you." Sara suggested, breaking the tension.

"do you mean a jumper?" he asked after a pregnant pause.

She nodded.

"I'll give it a look then." he said, non committal. They went upstairs, Sara gave them a towel each. Lee grabbed a change of clothed and locked the bathroom door. The Doctor and Sara toweled off in her room for a few moments before Sara found the bear and placed it next to the Doctor on the desk. She had made a slight mistake in size. She thought that the bear was smaller than it actually was. The deep blue sweater would fit him like a two year old wearing a large man's shirt! He saw it and let out a sigh.

"its better than just a towel." he mumbled loudly (so she would hear). Sara stripped the bear and turned her back to give him privacy while he stepped behind the (relatively) tall pencil cup. she picked out a clean set of clothes and waited for the all-clear to turn around.

"this is actually comfy, don't worry, I still have my pants on." she looked and saw a part of his bare legs where he was hitching up the dress-like jumper, his hands fully immersed by the sleeves. He noticed the confusion on her face, and was relived he could understand.

"sorry, I forgot. American. Still wearing my underwear." he clarified. Sara's cheeks turned red. She struggled to keep the dirty thoughts to a minimum. The leash she had placed around those thoughts was beginning to slip. Her cheeks burned hotter.

"er, uh…umm…" she swallowed, and cleared her throat. Just then, lee walked into the room, mostly dry in her fresh clothes.

"I hung up my clothes in the ….shower?"

Sara barreled out the door past her friend who was not quite sure what happened.

"what's up with her?" the Doctor asked. Lee turned her head to the desk to find him looking adorable in the giant sweater. lee had an idea of why her friend left (she was actually on the wrong path, but near the vicinity.)

She grinned at how cute he looked. She held up the hair dryer.

"lets get your clothes dry." she said, and proceeded to search for a socket.

"I didn't know you are a Giants fan?" she said as she was drying his clothes, noting the logo on the sweater.

"what? Oh." he said seeing the logo. He laughed.

"what?" lee asked, holding his shirt by the sleeves.

"its ironic at how appropriate the name is right now, because of the situation!" he chuckled. she nodded with a smile.

" I'm not actually into football but the team isnt half-bad. Won this years super bowl for New York."

"American Football? Bleh!" he made a face.

"hey! While I agree with that for the most part, don't head any further down that path. My brothers and dad love football." he held up his arms in surrender, the sleeves still covered his hands.

Meanwhile in the bathroom….

Sara was hitting her head against the wall respectively. Each hit made a dull thud.

"come on, get it together! You are NOT that kind of person!" she told herself.

"But you are human," a little voice inside her mind spoke. "You have a right to feel attracted to males, especially ones you've been drooling over for a while." Sara splashed cold water into her face and the voice receded. "You know I'm rii-iight." It sing-sang before it shut up. She looked at herself in the mirror and pointed to her reflection.

"You, will keep calm, and respect the Doctor and not freak out over anything he might do adorably. When he gets back to his regular size, you will hug the life out of him and get it out of your system before you travel in the Tardis! Got it?!" she nodded at her reflection, and blinked.

"was that a mental break-down?" she asked herself before shaking her head and ridding herself of the thought and changed out of her wet clothes.

Back in the room…..

Lee passed the Doctor his freshly dried pants (trousers, if you want to get technical) and debated on how to dry his shirt. The Doctor wondered out loud where his coat was.

"its on the table downstairs, I saw Sara bring it in." he put on his trousers under the large jumper, easily pulling his arms in from the tube-like sleeves.

Lee distracted herself with drying the shirt. It didn't take long. She noticed that he put on his suspenders without the shirt. He replied to her raised eyebrow.

"the suspenders are the only thing keeping the pants up." he explained.

"man hips." she chuckled, shaking her head, drying the small shirt.

"what about my hips?" he asked. Trying, and failing to place his hands on them through all the fabric.

"you have none!" she exclaimed. The Doctor pouted.

"your fourth and ninth regeneration may have had, but currently sir, you do not!" he shrugs as lee works on the other side of the shirt.

"I'm hipless." he proclaimed.

"definitely not a hippie." lee said airily.

"nor a hipster." he quips back.

"bravo sir. Ten points!" in walks Sara, much calmer and level headed.

"ten points for what? For saving the quaffle?" lee explained the hip joke.

"speaking of quaffle, lets get our fanny's in motion to the computer room to catch some Harry potter!" she passed the Doctor his shirt as she finished. He ducked into the tent of a sweater and put it on. He shed the sweater quite easily once he had his shirt on, He had left his hat on the pencil cup to dry out by itself. He accepted the hand that Sara offered as the three walked to the next room.

"I'll get the popcorn." said lee, who went downstairs.

"get a tray!" Sara reminded her friend as she turned on the rotating fan overhead. It created a comforting breeze in the room. When Lee came up, Sara and the Doctor were in position to movie-marathon.

"just click play." Sara said as lee touched the mouse and the familiar tune lulled them into the wizarding world.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long, but here it is! The next chapter! DA, DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sara's pov.

We watched the sorcerer's stone, it's always fun to watch a movie with others who appreciate it. I had the nerve to ask how many other versions were made of the movie. He waved his hand in dismissive thought. "Plenty of others throughout the years, but none of them can hold a candle to the original." he confided in us. Both Lee and I let out a breath of relief.

The clock ticked by as we marathoned our way through the chamber of secrets and the prisoner of Azkaban. I had a thought as the end of the third movie neared.

"Ah, lee? Can I talk to you privately?" she gave me an odd look but nodded and walked out of the room with me into my room the movie still playing. I shut the door behind us.

"Would it be the best idea to watch the next movie?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" she replied. She thought about the movie and I waited for her to get it. After half a minute she shrugged.

"Barty Crouch...junior." I answered. She blinked a few timed before making the connection. "ooohhhh!" she rubbed her lips in thought. "I don't know. Can we let him see David Tennant? Will he be able to see him?"

"He can't see his own show, or pictures from it, but what about other things that his actors have done?" I mused.

"I don't think it would be...BAD if he saw the movie. Maybe he wouldn't see the character? Or he wouldn't recognize him? How often did he look into a mirror?" lee pondered aloud

"So...should we just go with it and see how he reacts?" lee shrugged slightly and nodded. "That sounds like the best idea." we walked back to the room and sat back down, just as Hermione threw the snail shell into Hagrid's cottage.

I started the Goblet of Fire a little nervously. What would happen when he saw David Tennant? I glanced down at the miniaturized Time-Lord, who snagged a kernel of popcorn from the bowl and was munching away to the intro theme. I quickly looked away before I was caught staring. The Doctor, is in my house. Watching a movie with me. On the same bed as me! I gave myself a mental slap for that last thought.

I watched his face as Harry fell into the pensive, and watched a (slightly) younger Dumbledore fail to notice him. My eyes flew to the screen as the former death eater yelled "JUNIOR!"

I watched as the screen filled with his face. "Hello father." His tongue darted to the corner of his mouth. Both lee and I looked to the Doctor, who had a confused look on his face, head tilted. He looked up to lee and caught her watching him, he turned to me and saw me doing the same.

"Would you mind pausing the movie and telling me what's going on?" He said slowly. Lee paused the film as the wizards took him away and harry came out of the Pensive.

We all sat in silence. After a few second the Doctor pulled himself up and stood on the bed, facing us.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"What did you see?" blurted lee. The Doctor scratched his head.

"It's more like what I didn't see. The character was dark and blurred, and I really don't think he was supposed to be."

"The man who plays the character is an actor known as David Tennant." I said slowly, making sure I pronounced his name right.

"He's well known for his most famous role, as the tenth Doctor." Lee said. He dropped into a sitting position, absorbing the information.

"We watched him act as the tenth doctor, he was amazing." I said.

"When he was a kid he loved the Doctor-you so much! It was his life's dream to play the Doctor!" lee told him.

"He was brilliant." I added. He just sat, staring at nothing, thinking. Lee and I followed suit. Neither of us want to break the tense silence. It took a while, but he finally spoke.

"Is he a good actor?" the Doctor finally asked.

"One of the best." Lee insisted.

"He made us believe that he was the Doctor." She said.

"He WAS the Doctor. To us, that is." I added. The silence continued on from there. And lasted for a minute. Then another minute. I squirmed slightly. Lee looked as uncomfortable as I did. The Doctor stayed silent, looking at the sheet in front of him. The only sound in the room was of the fan overhead and the few bleeps and whirrs the monitor of the computer let out.

"I think," said the Doctor in a quiet voice. "That we should continue on with the film." As if we had all openly agreed not to speak further on this, we both nodded and lee reached over to continue the movie. The sounds of Hogwarts chased away the silence that hung so heavy in the room moments before.

Three movies and several hours later, we were in the dining room, eating a late dinner. We all skipped lunch because of the popcorn munching during the movies. We all had our respective places. Me on the right of the long rectangular table, Lee on the seat opposite me, and the Doctor in between us to my right. We all ate dinner silently. I was not able to tell if he was angry or upset at us. His body language didn't tell me that he was mad, but still, his usual silly smiles were gone. I moved my plate aside, done with the meal and slightly ashamed with myself. Lee looked up when she heard me pick up the scrap-paper notebook. Her eyes narrowed, looking back to me and then the notebook. I shrugged.

"Why don't we make our plans for tomorrow?" I suggested. Lee took another bite of her chicken.

"Since when are you so into lists?" she asked. I shrugged again.

"I find that they help with organizing thoughts and plans." I opened the notebook to a new page.

"It takes about an hour to get to the city, what with waiting for the bus and train. What time should we get out of here?" I aimed this question at the other two. The Doctor shifted, a thoughtful look on his small face.

"It's been so long since I've had to think about planning ahead with time like this." He said. Lee and I were both silent at that offhand comment.

"As opposed to different time?" lee joked.

"It's usually a countdown." He admitted with a nod. Oh. Right.

"But it's nice knowing that my Tardis isn't broken at the same time. We know exactly where it is…as of now more or less."

"But how do we find it? What if we don't?!" I asked, suddenly getting nervous. My dinner threatened to make a come-back, and my breath quickened.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down!" lee reached for my hand and held it in her own.

"C'mon man, in through the nose, out through the mouth." She coached. It was the same instructions I gave to anyone who was hyperventilating. My mouth twitched upwards at that. As I was calming down, the Doctor re-assured my irrational fears.

"We know we will find her, because you ALREADY found her!" he insisted. I groaned half-heartedly as I recalled the phone call from that morning. Was it only that morning? It felt like it was weeks ago.

"So I already found her, does that mean I'll automatically find her at that time?" I queried. He shrugged.

"More or less. Unless something happens to disrupt the time-line…." I raised a hand to stop.

"Stop. Just stop." I said rubbing my forehead at the headache that was forming. Lee gave me a look of pity and took the paper and pen from me.

"So, what time SHOULD we leave?" She asked, putting us back on track.

Half an hour later, we had the plan worked out for the most part. We continued with the last movie. My eyes drooped towards the end, and I received a sudden and rude awakening when lee had noticed and made the volume much louder as I was nodding off. I flailed wildly in panic as loud spells woke me up suddenly. Both lee and the Doctor were well out of flailing reach. I gave them both a scowl as they laughed. I exited the room none too gracefully. I washed my face and changed into pjs. I heard the whirr of the air conditioner that told me that lee turned it on.

She changed after me. When she passed me in the small hall, I gave her shoulder a shove with mine She endured it without a word. I face planted onto my pillow after stumbling to my bed.

"Tired?" a voice asked, half-joking. I didn't even notice….

"mmrph." I replied, shifting so I could get more oxygen than memory foam to my lungs. I felt the small weight of the miniaturized time lord step onto the bed. I shifted carefully to take a look at him. His jacket, hat and socks were off. He walked the expanse of the bed to my pillow. I carefully folded my arms under my head, my ear on my arm. It was almost comical to see him sideways, but his face was too serious for me to comment on that. I waited for him to speak. Eventually he did.

"Sorry for before." He finally said, rubbing his arm. I wasn't expecting that.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, confused.

"Sorry for asking like an arse before and getting upset about the David Tennant fellow. You didn't know what was going to happen, but let me watch anyway!" he waved his arms with feeling. "You two only said something after you noticed that I noticed, which I thank you for, but that didn't give me the excuse to be a complete and utter git to two girls who have been helping me out and putting me up the past few days!" he worked himself up into quite a state of agitation.

I reached out and gently placed my fingers over his back and shoulders, like a shock blanket.

"It's ok. I forgive you entirely." I told him. He leaned into my touch and let out a world-weary sigh.

"I never thanked you." He said in a tired voice.

"For what?" I asked, rubbing his back gently.

"For helping me. For putting up with me. For giving me a place to stay and sleep." He rambled.

"How can I ever replay you and lee for what you have done?" he half-heartedly asked, knowing the answer.

"A ride in the Tardis would be nice." I answered seriously. My only answer was a grin.

"There's the smile I love!" I praised. The smile grew and turned into a yawn.

"It's a happening day tomorrow, why don't we both turn in and get some shut eye?" he nodded sleepily and walked back down my bed to the desk to his own make-shift bed. I watched him do before settling under my own blanket.

Under the roar of the AC, I heard a small chuckle, and then a quiet "thank you." I replied to the small voice "you're welcome." And snuggled under the covers, content. I was half-asleep when lee came into the room a few minutes later and turned off the lights.


End file.
